


THE OWL HOUSE A NEW WORLD: CAPITULO I: AN IMMINENT MEETING

by Zeroplov15



Series: THE OWL HOUSE: A NEW WORLD [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Mistery, Past, Torture, painful memories
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroplov15/pseuds/Zeroplov15
Summary: Cinco humanos llegan a las Islas Hirvientes después un trágico acontecimiento. ¿Acaso ellos lograrán volver a su mundo? Mientras tanto, el emperador Belos observa con mucha paciencia desde las sombras como las cosas han dado un nuevo giro interesante. A su vez las piezas se van juntando poco a poco para el inminente reencuentro de la familia Clawthorne.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Emperor Belos (The Owl House) & Original Character(s), Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Series: THE OWL HOUSE: A NEW WORLD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002762
Kudos: 1





	THE OWL HOUSE A NEW WORLD: CAPITULO I: AN IMMINENT MEETING

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Este es un fanfiction basado en los personajes de la serie The Owl House, creado por Dana Terrace. El concepto de dicha serie, así como sus escenarios, personajes y desarrollo de la misma son propiedad de Disney. En este fanfiction habrán varios personajes independientemente creados por mi (OC's), así como también una historia que ira desarrollándose independientemente de la serie original. Agradezco mucho a Dana Terrace por haber hecho una serie tan magnifica, interesante y disfrutable, la cual me inspiro para escribir la mía. Sin nada mas que decir, procedo a relatar mi historia.

<https://youtu.be/9tLbSLMt2Co>

Inmediaciones de Moscú, tras la batalla de Borodinó, año 1812

(Quinteto de cuerdas I.Música de cámara I - IV - BSO de Napoleon Total War)

<https://youtu.be/x8oN-wm560A>

El clima era muy frio, el ambiente inclemente, con vientos gélidos que silbaban a través de los árboles. No había suficientes víveres para toda la tropa, y los convoyes de suministros aun no llegaban. Había pocos alimentos y agua en lo que quedaba de la ciudad, dado que esta había sido incendiada tras la sangrienta victoria de nuestras armas. En general, nuestra situación era muy crítica. Mi pequeña compañía y yo recibimos ordenes de buscar provisiones y pertrechos en las inmediaciones de la ocupada ciudad, que hace días ardía en las llamas abrasadoras de un voraz incendio, que parecía provenir del mismo infierno. Mi nombre es MIkhail Hoxsten, soy un coronel de 25 años y estoy al mando de los restantes 25 soldados de una compañía del batallón 53 de línea. Todos nosotros íbamos marchando en columna hacia el objetivo que teníamos indicado. Mientras caminábamos en la búsqueda de los recursos que la Grand Armeé necesitaba con urgencia, pensábamos en el desastre ocurrido hace días atrás. Varios de nuestros amigos, compañeros de armas, conocidos y familiares murieron en la dantesca batalla de la Moscova.

<https://youtu.be/QsymrCvxeHI>

Al batallón, a donde mi compañía y yo pertenecíamos, había participado en el asalto a los reductos de Raevsky. Sin duda alguna, el choque había sido brutal, llegando a lo dantesco. Una masacre sin límites o pudor. Las andanadas de los mosquetes, el choque de los sables, bayonetas perforando los cuerpos de los combatientes, los disparos de los cañones y los gritos de todos los combatientes que estaban a nuestro alrededor. A cada paso que doy, mi mente revive las imágenes del desastre. Siento que es una tortura ver estos recuerdos constantemente. Solo me queda bajar la cabeza, en resignación y bastante culpa por ello. Miro mi guante y mi sable. Están manchados de sangre, de la sangre reseca de muchos enemigos desconocidos, pero talvez de personas llenas de vida y sueños. Es cierto, como soldado, yo participe en otras batallas, como en Austerlitz,

\- ¿Por qué aún sigo portando este uniforme y sosteniendo mi sable de mando? - mi mano tiembla, pero yo dirijo mi vista hacia el horizonte, hacia esas hermosas colinas nevadas a lo lejos, tal vez como una forma de buscar consuelo a mi desosiego.

Es cierto, a veces me gustaría abandonar esta vida y tener una familia. Tener una vida más apacible, y talvez dedicarme a ser un maestro de escuela. Pero recordando todo, mi vida casi siempre transcurrió en medio de la Grand Armeé. Si me retiraba del ejército, no tenía familia a donde, padres a quienes cuidar o una esposa volver a quien contar todas mis historias. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que buena parte de mi compañía comparte la misma situación que yo. Son jóvenes de entre 17 a 20 años, talvez con una infancia nada feliz, con mentes rota, producto de la guerra constante. Desertar tampoco era una opción tan honorable que digamos pues sería tirar todo lo logrado por la borda.

La columna seguía la marcha, con bastante cautela y atención, dado que otras patrullas han reportado el ataque de los cosacos a unidades aisladas. Ellos son terribles y muy salvajes. Parecen hienas ansiosas por la carne, con mucha rabia e instinto asesino. Algunos de ellos participaron en Borodinó, pero no de forma tan numerosa, bueno en el sector donde yo había estado combatiendo, gracias a Dios. Siendo sincero, les temo mucho por su ferocidad en combate, del que pude ser testigo en las escaramuzas de retaguardia, y también por los reportes de quienes sobrevivido a sus inclementes ataques.

Después de marchar por cerca de una hora, en este ambiente casi gélido, llegamos a lo que parece ser una vieja mansión, pero que, según los informes, era un almacén donde supuestamente había pertrechos abandonados por el Ejercito Imperial Ruso durante su retirada, el cual milagrosamente no había sido incendiado. Nos acercamos correctamente para revisar, formándonos en línea y asumiendo la posición de los fusiles para disparar y cargar a la bayoneta. Teniendo en cuenta los avisos sobre los cosacos merodeadores, no podemos bajar la guardia imprudentemente. Mientras avanzábamos, vi una figura femenina que salía por la puerta de dicha mansión. Me parecía algo sospechoso, así que decidí tomar mis precauciones.

\- ¡Compañía, bayoneta calada, avancen a paso ligero! - ordené con voz de mando mientras usaba el sable para dar las señales, mientras nos acercábamos - ¡No disparen, sólo a mi orden! - dí la orden final, para evitar situaciones inesperadas. Bueno también confiaba en que otras compañías y patrullas nos apoyen al escuchar los disparos, así como de los húsares que están rondando en las inmediaciones.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos al pórtico de dicha edificación, que curiosamente no había sido consumido por las llamas de hace días. Bueno en parte, pues tenía algunas partes visiblemente chamuscadas. La mujer parecía esperarnos, con los brazos cruzados y aparentemente tenía en el rostro una mueca de fastidio. Al llegar al borde de las escaleras ordené a mi compañía detenerse:

\- ¡Compañía, alto! - ordené, para inmediatamente subir por los escalones del pórtico - Señorita, tenga usted muy buenas tardes.

\- Hola, hombre vestido con un peculiar uniforme azul - dijo con algo de sorna, pero teniendo un poco de hostilidad en sus palabras - ¡¿Qué quieren ahora, además de destruirse y matarse entre ustedes ?!

Esas palabras finales admito que me tocaron un poco, haciéndome sentir algo melancólico, pero no podía romper con mi compostura marcial. Me percate que sus orejas estaban ocultas con lo que parecía un chal y tenía un tricornio como sombrero, con un vestido azul oscuro, con un morral cruzado y manos cubiertas con guantes negros. Tenía unos ojos azules con una mirada profunda y agresiva y una piel algo pálida.

\- Disculpe madame, pero tenemos ordenes de tomar los pertrechos de esta edificación, que necesitamos con urgencia- dije serenamente, añadiendo - No se preocupe, tiene mi palabra que no le haremos daño alguno. Solo tomaremos los pertrechos y nos retiraremos - pero ella me dio una mirada de burla, lo que me sorprendió.

\- Como si podría hacerlo - finalizando con una sonrisa muy notoria.

(Simon Ravn, La batalla de Austerlitz)

<https://youtu.be/pHbnREqdIGs>

En eso sonaron disparos de fusiles, lo que nos sorprendió a todos. Tomé mi catalejo para ver quienes venían. Divisé a unos cosacos y jinetes que venían a toda velocidad. Unos dragones de la guardia les cortaron el paso, pero más cosacos se acercaban por la derecha. Vi a dos patrullas disparar en andanadas. No era momento de quedarme impávido. Tomé rápidamente de la mano a la misteriosa mujer y di la orden:

\- ¡Compañía, a parapetarnos en la casa, rápido! - estaba algo nervioso, pero no era momentos para dudar, sino para actuar - ¡Señorita, usted póngase a salvo en la mansión rápido! - le grite algo eufórico.

\- ¡No será necesario! - me contesto con voz de emoción, lo que me genero más intriga - ¡Llego la hora…! - había recibido un disparo, cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso, mientras la miraba atónito.

Había sonado una andanada por parte de los cosacos que empezaron a disparar en filas. Tres de mis hombres está caído producto de los disparos, mientras el resto contestaba al fuego a través de las ventanas. Agarré mi pistola y respondí a los disparos mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y la traía a la mansión. Cuatro soldados más trataron de traer a sus compañeros heridos, pudiendo solo traer a dos, pero regresando heridos en el intento. Aún estaba respirando, con gestos de dolor, sin abrir los ojos. Pude ver que tenía una herida considerable en el hombro. Mientras tanto, nueve efectivos de mi compañía estaban fuera de combate. Los cosacos aumentaban sus números, mientras se acercaban a la mansión. Di la señal para recargar los fusiles, mientras tomaba el fusil de uno de mis camaradas caídos.

\- Preparen - dije - Apunten - ordené - ¡Fuego! - fue la orden final, mientras disparaba con mi revolver.

Ocho cosacos cayeron ante la andanada, pero dada nuestra resistencia, decidieron cargar. La desesperación nos invadía, pues estábamos sitiados, no teníamos refuerzos y suficientes municiones para hacerles frente a tremenda masa de atacantes.

\- Creo que me llegó la hora - me dije para mí mismo - Una vida miserable termina tal y como siempre lo viví - estaba resignándome para darlo todo - en el infierno.

Mis compañeros de armas estaban empuñando sus bayonetas para resistir, siguiendo el ejemplo de Leónidas y sus trescientos espartanos en las Termópilas. En eso volteé mi mirada y vi a la misteriosa mujer abrir una puerta, cuyo interior emitía una luz brillante. Ella sostenía su hombro, pero estaba cruzando la puerta lentamente. Cuatro de mis soldados se dieron cuenta de ello, sorprendiéndose. En eso los cosacos rompieron la puerta y cargaron. Disparamos y empezamos a aguantar la carga de todos los cosacos que entraron a bayoneta calada y con sable en mano. Los mismos soldados que quedaron atónitos retrocedieron y se dirigieron a la puerta brillante, pasando el umbral. No sé si esto era debilidad, miedo o curiosidad, pero me pare en frente a esa puerta. El cabo Volpoa se acercó a mí, sacudiéndome del brazo. Recuperé la razón y me invadió de nuevo el pánico. El joven cabo estaba frente a mí, con evidente desesperación en sus ojos.

\- Mikahil, señor, usted debe salvarse, váyase por esa puerta ¡Ahora! - dijo suplicante - ¡Váyase ahora!

\- ¡No Denis! - le grite - ¡Peleamos juntos, pasamos penalidades todos juntos, servimos juntos! ”- lo tome del hombro - ¡Si morimos, lo haremos juntos, como hermanos de armas que somos!

\- Y fue un gusto señor, un gran gusto - sonreía, mientras me empujaba con fuerza hacia la puerta - “Gracias por todo, de verdad se lo agradecemos todos”

\- ¡Denis! - grite, mientras caía por la puerta, más aun teniendo en cuenta el sacrificio del resto de mi compañía. ¡Maldito destino! ...

-.-

Caí a través de una luz brillante, por la puerta misteriosa. Momentáneamente quede tirado en la superficie, mientras mi mente estaba en blanco. No sabía que sentir, que hacer o que decir. Mi compañía prácticamente estaba destruida, entramos a través de algo inexplicable… Yo simplemente estaba conmocionado.

\- ¿Acaso estoy muerto? - me preguntaba para mis adentros, mientras me apoyaba en mi sable de mando para poder levantarme.

Me arrodille, aun tratando de asimilar todo, con bastante duda, miedo y pena por todo. Es cierto, rompí mi juramento de quedarme hasta el fin con mis soldados. Juramento que en Borodino se cumplió a la perfección, donde perdimos a 35 miembros de la compañía, todos reclutas, jóvenes ansiosos, bisoños, entusiastas y muy devotos al Emperador Napoleón. Entre ellos estaba el cabo polaco Andrei Sertoj, quien añoraba tener a su Polonia libre y victoriosa, tal como prometía el carismático príncipe Poniatowiski. Siempre cantaba el himno Lanciers Polonaise a viva voz, como si fuera una oda hacia sus sueños. Sin aguante.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - golpee el suelo con mis puños - ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar en un gran desastre al final ?! - aún tenía mi mirada fija en el suelo, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

Estuve así por unos momentos, consumido en mi tristeza y frustración.

\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar así? - dije sollozando más lentamente.

(La Campaña Peninsular - OST de Napoleon Total War)

<https://youtu.be/7jZmbn3xRQs>

Entonces, luego de escuchar unos sonidos de aves silbando, como un cantico de esperanza, decidí levantarme. Gradualmente levante mi mirada, mientras me ponía de pie. Pude comprobar que el lugar donde me encontré no era el mismo. Simplemente había quedado atónito y asombrado ante lo que veía. Esto no era el lugar invernal y ventoso como en las afueras de Moscú, donde estábamos haciendo las patrullas y donde solíamos acampar. Era un ambiente completamente distinto, como una tierra inhóspita, salida de los cuentos que los padres relatan a sus hijos menores antes de irse a la cama. Ahí en el fondo parecía haber una montaña, pero fijando bien la vista, parecían ser huesos gigantes que conformaban dicha montaña, que asemejaba a una rodilla flexionada. Moviendo mi visión puede ver un cielo muy azul, con ligeras nubes blancas y grises en lo alto. Había un bosque relativamente cerca, pero con estructuras enormes que parecían ser huesos a la distancia, formando colinas y montes, como si hubiera un cadáver enorme en este lugar. El viento silbaba ligeramente a mis espaldas, moviendo los arbustos que allí se encontraban. Vi volando a lo que parecían grifos a la distancia al igual que pequeñas sombras, que se desplazaban rápidamente, mientras si estuvieran montados en escobas. A una distancia algo lejana, divise a algunos seres extraños que caminaban en lo que parecía ser un camino de piedra con rumbo desconocido. Poseían capas y algunos parecían tener varas, que más parecían báculos. Por instinto, desenvaine mi sable y tome mi pistola del cinto, recargándola rápidamente, mientras me alejaba lentamente, dado que no quería tomar más riesgos innecesarios. pero con estructuras enormes que parecían ser huesos a la distancia, formando colinas y montes, como si hubiera un cadáver enorme en este lugar. El viento silbaba ligeramente a mis espaldas, moviendo los arbustos que allí se encontraban. Vi volando a lo que parecían grifos a la distancia al igual que pequeñas sombras, que se desplazaban rápidamente, mientras si estuvieran montados en escobas. A una distancia algo lejana, divise a algunos seres extraños que caminaban en lo que parecía ser un camino de piedra con rumbo desconocido. Poseían capas y algunos parecían tener varas, que más parecían báculos. Por instinto, desenvaine mi sable y tome mi pistola del cinto, recargándola rápidamente, mientras me alejaba lentamente, dado que no quería tomar más riesgos innecesarios. En eso escuché que algo se movía entre los arbustos,

\- Señor - escuche tímidamente, mientras me volteaba con brusquedad - Coronel Hoxsten cálmese, somos nosotros - dijo con un tono de alivio.

\- ¡Ustedes! - me emocioné, dado que eran los cuatro soldados que retrocedido tras darse cuenta de la presencia de la puerta misteriosa durante el fragor del enfrentamiento en la mansión - ¡Están vivos! - procedí a guardar mi sable y la pistola, ya darles un abrazo grupal. La verdad no pude contenerme en hacerlo. ¡Una parte de mi compañía había sobrevivido de este desastre!

Luego de un buen “abrazo de oso” nos separamos. Vi que tenían el uniforme completo, con su equipo respectivo, incluidos los chacós y las mochilas. Etiénne sostenía su brazo ligeramente, mientras parecía manar algo de sangre de su manga. Joel estaba animoso, aunque con un ligero corte en la pierna, por ello se estaba manteniendo en pie usando su mosquete Charleville como apoyo. Pierre, quien me tocó el hombro, estaba con algunas magulladoras y contusiones, pero aparentemente bien mientras aún estaba en pie. Atrás, con el chaco algo caído y temeroso estaba Marcus, ligeramente nervioso, pero sonriendo disimuladamente, mientras se aferraba al mosquete, el cual, como tenía su bayoneta acoplada, era más grande que él. Esto me calmo un poco y me hizo sentir aliviado; pero temeroso,

\- Es grato que están aquí, vivos, pero - empecé a cuestionar - ¿Por qué retrocedieron ante la carga? ¡Yo los vi cuando dejaron sus puestos! - exclamé ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

\- Señor - dijo Etiénne, con una voz tímida - es que nosotros…

\- Coronel - dijo claro, fuerte y sereno Marcus - Retrocedimos porque pensábamos que era una salida y así poder salvarnos, por el furioso ataque de los cosacos.

\- Abandonar a nuestros compañeros no es algo honorable, soldados - dije severamente - ¡Mas cuando pasamos por muchas batallas juntos y siempre nos apoyamos hasta el final!

\- Es cierto señor - dijo Etiénne - mi hermano mayor se quedó ahí combatiendo, pero me dijo que retrocediera y me salve - su voz estaba lastimera - ¡Él me dijo que me salvara, que lo hiciera por él y por la familia!

El ambiente se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Pierre solo me miraba con ojos de temor, mientas Joel solo atino a levantar su mano, para bajarla, junto a su vista. No sabía que respondedores. Me levanté y les dí la espalda, poniendo mis manos a mi espalda. Di unos pasos, mientras reflexionaba sobre esta delicada situación. Es cierto, que según el código militar debería ejecutarlos por desertores. Pero yo nunca me había atrevido a ordenar una ejecución en contra de mis hombres, aun en momentos críticos. Más aun cuando ocurrió el incidente de Shevardino. Además, tampoco tenía suficiente tropa como para realizar la ejecución de la pena capital, así como un superior inmediato a quien reportarle esto. Los consideraba mi familia, dado que eran las únicas personas con las que había pasado tantas acciones bélicas y momentos de confraternidad en conjunto. Solo pude bajar mis manos, mientras los miraba fijamente, con un gesto serio. Dado todo lo ocurrido, creo que lo mejor es estar unidos y sobrevivir, mientras buscamos volver a los campamentos de la Grand Armeé. Pero por ahora la pregunta prioritaria era: ¿Cómo salir de este lugar completamente desconocido y extraño?

Me acerque a ellos, mirando especialmente a Marcus, el recluta más joven y audaz, quien había sido tan seguro con su respuesta. Puse mi mano sobre Joel quien trataba de disimular su inquietud:

\- Calma Joel Rester - le dije con firmeza, pero con una voz más calmada - Lo importante es que ahora todos estamos juntos y trataremos de seguir así hasta que logremos volver al campamento.

\- Si señor - me dijo, con una ligera tonalidad de calma - a sus órdenes - culminó con el saludo militar, acción que le respondí de la misma forma.

\- Bueno chicos, saldremos juntos de esto - les dije sonriendo, para levantar su moral - Mientras estemos juntos y confiemos entre nosotros estoy seguro que lo lograremos - finalice apretando mi puño - Ahora lo más importante es sobrevivir y buscar un lugar donde establecernos temporalmente, mientras exploramos los alrededores.

Los cuatro soldados que me acompañaban atinaron a ponerse firmes, aunque Etiénne mantenía su brazo derecho algo caído y Joel tenía un poco de dificultad en mantener esa posición.

\- ¡Si coronel! - respondieron con fuerza.

(Ilusiones de 12 templos- Saint Seiya)

<https://youtu.be/NmH29OHoBKw>

En eso escuche algunos sonidos, como de zapatos con tacón y una voz de una mujer algo joven muy cerca. Esa voz me parecía reconocible. Era la misma voz de la mujer que estaba en la mansión durante el ataque de los cosacos. Por instinto retrocedí y tomé mi pistola junto al sable. Los soldados recargaban sus mosquetes lo más rápido que podían.

\- ¡Atentos chicos! - avisé- ¡Apunten, solo abran fuego a mi señal! - ordené - ¡Sea quien sea que este ahí, muéstrese ya! - pregunte con duda, talvez esa mujer misteriosa haya vuelto con más cosacos o esos seres desconocidos.

En eso la doncella se mostró, sosteniéndose el hombro donde le había caído la bala durante el enfrentamiento, sin el tricornio y el chal que tenía antes, con una expresión de desgano y algo de molestia. Pero algo era diferente en ella: Tenia orejas puntiagudas, su cabello era de un color naranja algo intenso, como el de las zanahorias en los huertos. Su piel era muy pálida, casi blanca y unos ojos de color celeste muy vivos. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido, pero más extrañado. Mire a mis hombres rápidamente, los cuales tenían expresiones de sorpresa y de temor. Pude ver sus dedos, temblando, a punto de jalar los gatillos. Regrese mi vista a donde estaba ella. Vi que se acercaba lentamente, pero sosteniendo su brazo lastimado, mirándome fijamente.

\- Mantengan la calma chicos - les dije ligeramente mientras le toqué el mosquete a Pierre - ¿Quién o que eres? - le pregunte directamente a la mujer.

Ella se detuvo e hizo un pequeño círculo sobre su herida. Dicho circulo brillo con una tonalidad celeste generando un brillo del mismo color sobre la zona lastimada. Esto me dejo más intrigado, y por lo que vi de reojo, mis soldados también lo estaban. En eso sonó un disparo. Marcus había disparado su mosquete, frunciendo el ceño y teniendo su cara de enojo y de repulsión.

\- ¡Marcus! - le reclamé - ¡Los demás no disparen aun! - vi como el soldado imprudente se quedaba sorprendido, mientras sostenía su arma.

(Saint Seiya - Burn Cosmos)

<https://youtu.be/edVTfVmubY0>

En eso volteé a ver a la misteriosa mujer que hizo como una barrera para contener el disparo, quedando el proyectil a sus botas. Esto ya era demasiado fantasioso como para entenderlo racionalmente.

\- ¡¿Quién o qué rayos eres?! - le grite, mientras le apuntaba con mi pistola.

Se detuvo, y volvió a hacer otro circulo con sus manos, mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Creo que llegamos al punto máximo de nuestra paciencia y quietud.

\- ¡Abran fuego! - di la orden imperiosamente.

Los tres soldados restantes obedecieron la orden y dispararon la andanada en simultáneo. La mujer expandió esa barrera que se asemejaba a una burbuja con sus manos, denotando un poco de dolor, por su hombro herido, para cubrirse de los disparos. En ello, Marcus recuperó la compostura y cargó a la bayoneta, acción que repitieron los demás en un instante. La mujer atinó a juntar sus manos y expandirlas, para hacer aparecer en un instante un báculo con una pequeña estatuilla en uno de sus extremos. Esto era irrisorio y bastante enigmático. Sentí que las cosas estaban poniéndose peligrosas. Por ello decidí apoyar en la carga, alzando mi sable, para terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Pierre hizo el primer contacto, el cual fue bloqueado por la barrera. Ella hizo un hoyo, por donde la mujer lo golpeo con el báculo en el pecho, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Marcus llego en apoyo, tratando de darle un culatazo, pero golpeando esa barrera de color celeste, que se asemejaba a una burbuja, sin hacer ningún daño. Solo atino a levantarlo, como si fuera un objeto inerte y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Basta de juegos! - gritó con molestia, procediendo a hacer otro circulo con sus dedos y golpeando al suelo con fuerza - ¡Esto ya es tedioso y aburrido!

Vi que del lugar de donde golpeó con su mano salieron unas plantas, como árboles muy grandes, como si fueran tentáculos o brazos deformes gigantes. Estas cosas procedieron a atrapar a mis soldados. Además de eso, también pude ver que empezaron a brotar algunos arbustos que empezaron a cubrir a mis compañeros caídos y que también contuvieron los nuevos disparos que logramos efectuar. Etiénne y Joel fueron capturados muy rápidamente, dadas sus heridas y condiciones en este momento, quedando sus mosquetes tirados en el piso. Marcus dejo su arma y procedió a tomar su sable para confrontarla a corta distancia. Dio algunos cortes a esos seres, pero fue capturado. Pierre, dado que estaba lastimado fue atrapado sin oponer tanta resistencia. Sus chacós quedaron regados, así como sus armas. Prácticamente estaban indefensos. Una de esas cosas venia sobre mí. Corrí hacia esa mujer lo más rápido que podía, cortando con mi sable a esas cosas tétricas. En eso, una de las plantas me sorprendió y me golpeó en la rodilla, haciéndome caer, procediendo a inmovilizarme mientras estaba en el suelo, con mi chacó tirado, junto a mi pistola y mi sable. En eso ella se detuvo y la barrera se deshizo. Pude ver su gesto de dolor mientras su báculo caía y se tomaba el hombro, de donde caía un hilo de sangre a través de su brazo.

\- Si… nos liberas - dije a duras penas, mientras que esas ramas monstruosas me apretaban poco a poco del cuello - Podemos curarte de esa herida.

\- ¡Tanto como pudo hacerme frente, humanos necios! - me reprocho, mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor - Creo que ni duraron el mismo tiempo que necesito para regar las plantas de mi jardín.

\- Si dejas que… esa herida se infecte… te dará gangrena - contesté aun con dificultad - Nosotros sabemos… como evitar eso.

\- Mmmm - me miro seriamente con esos ojos celestes - Tienes toda mi atención, humano vestido con rara chaqueta azul vistosa - culminó como burlándose.

\- Primero… libéranos y te ayudaremos - dije sinceramente - además… uno de mis soldados necesita también curar… una de sus heridas de proyectil… urgentemente.

Ella pareció pensarlo en unos instantes, como evaluando si era lo correcto hacerlo. Dado que demostró ser alguien fuera de lo común, está herida y además parece ser la única persona cercana cercana que conoce este lugar desconocido, no teníamos tantas opciones inmediatas. Volver a pelear sería una pérdida de tiempo, así como capturarla, porque nos quedaríamos sin una guía para que nos muestre este lugar. Pero tampoco aun no conocíamos en profundidad. Así que trabajar en equipo era la mejor opción, al menos por ahora.

\- Está bien - me contestó - Pero sin juegos, peleas o el uso de esas herramientas tan extrañas que disparan rayos - dijo con un tono de amenaza.

\- De acuerdo - repliqué - Por el honor de un oficial imperial… francés doy mi palabra de honor - culminé.

(Frontiersmen - Empire Total War OST)

<https://youtu.be/247o2-JpLrk>

Procedió a liberarnos rápidamente, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse erguida, volviendo a hacer un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Vi como la hemorragia se contenía momentáneamente. Mis soldados, que estaban escuchado todo, estaban algo temerosos. Bueno, Marcus era el que se notaba más desconfiado y quien más rápido procedió a tomar su mosquete del suelo, junto a su chacó. Etiénne, Joel y Pierre aún estaban algo lastimados, pero estaban tratando de levantarse. Joel era quien tenía más dificultades para hacerlo, por eso Marcus procedió a ayudarlo. Yo recogí mis armas rápidamente y me dirigí a ellos para consolidar el acuerdo tomado.

\- Chicos - les dije con firmeza - Dada nuestra situación y debido a que Etiénne y Joel están lastimados y necesitan tratamiento urgente, especialmente Etiénne - proseguí, esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de ellos - Creo que la doncella a mis espaldas nos ayudara a menos que la ayudemos a ella también.

\- ¡Señor! - me dijo Pierre con extrañeza - ¡Esa mujer es una hechicera, una practicante de las malas artes, una seguidora de las enseñanzas del averno!

\- ¡Puedo escucharlos humanos! - dijo ella, a pesar de que nosotros tratamos de hablar con moderación, casi llegando al susurro - ¡Si soy una bruja! - dijo con fuerza - ¡¿Algún problema con eso ?!

Esa parte final nos dejó perplejos. Nos miramos entre nosotros con los ojos muy abiertos. Teniendo en cuenta que en la Francia actual no estamos tan vinculados a creencias eclesiásticas, pero si a los cuentos de terror, mitologías y tertulias de terror entre la tropa cuando descansábamos tras las marchas de campaña. Bueno eso si fue sorpresivo. Pero tenía que cumplir con mi palabra de honor. Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberla mencionado, dado las revelaciones de último momento.

\- ¡¿Una bruja ?! - Marcus tomo su mosquete, que por cierto no estaba recargado, procediendo a apuntarle - ¡¿Qué nos harás hechicera vil ?! ¡¿Comernos o encantarnos ?! - culmino denotando mucho miedo.

\- ¡Marcus! - le dije con voz firme - Baja tu mosquete ¡Ahora!

\- Pero, coronel - me replico, asemejándose a un niño asustado, y eso que era el más joven de nosotros - ¡Ella es una criatura infernal que puede devorarnos o convertirnos en ranas!

\- Miren - les dije con firmeza para disimular mis dudas - Trabajaremos en equipo hasta que encontremos la forma de salir de aquí y volver al campamento.

\- Pero señor - me replicaron los cuatro al unísono

\- ¿Está seguro coronel Hosxten? - preguntó Pierre - No conocemos nada de ella, menos sus verdaderas intenciones o lo que ella es verdaderamente.

\- Además, en nuestros estados actuales - dijo Joel - Prácticamente somos indefensos a lo que ella puede hacernos - estaba temeroso - Pareciera que nos enfrentó sin tomarnos en serio.

En eso observe a Etiénne, quien no dijo nada, solo atinaba a sostenerse su brazo. Previamente se había hecho un torniquete, pero no parecía ser suficiente, mientras que el proyectil estaba alojado ahí. Para que la gangrena comience pareciera ser cuestión de tiempo. Urgentemente necesitábamos un lugar para comenzar la operación de forma más segura.

\- Chicos - traté de sincerarme - La verdad es que no tenemos muchas opciones y Etiénne necesita tratamiento urgente en una zona más segura y con menos exposición a elementos que infecten más la herida - proseguí, cada vez más seguro - Además di mi palabra de honor con la dama, que nos espera a nuestras espaldas, de ayudarla a curarla de su herida de proyectil.

\- Señor… lo siento por generar tantos inconvenientes - dijo Etiénne con dificultad.

\- Descuida soldado - le dije con ánimo - No volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo - mire seriamente - Menos en estos momentos.

\- Bueno señor - dijo Marcus, aun con duda - Solo espero que todo salga bien - frunció el señor y hablo con dureza - No confió mucho en ella.

\- ¡Ya terminaron! - exclamo la bruja - ¡El ocaso se acerca y este dolor es insoportable!

\- ¡Rayos! - la vi de reojo, y volví mi vista hacia Marcus - Hasta que logremos salir de aquí seguiremos con esto - miré a los demás soldados en conjunto - ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡De acuerdo! - respondieron al unísono, pero sonando Marcus más dubitativo.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la mujer que nos esperaba con un ligero toque de ansiedad y desesperación. Supongo que era por la incomodidad del dolor. Tener una bala en el hombro no era para nada agradable. Austerlitz me recordaba mucho eso, en la defensa de Tellnitz. Pierre apoyaba a Etiénne, mientras ponía su mosquete a su espalda. Marcus apoyaba a Joel, dado que él tenía un ligero corte en la pierna. Debido al reciente enfrentamiento la herida se abrió un poco. Debido a ello, trataba de usar su arma como bastón.

\- ¡No se olviden de sus equipos, armas o implementos! - ordene con firmeza - ¡Es vital que porten todo lo necesario, al igual que las municiones y el agua de sus cantimploras!

\- ¡Entendido coronel! - me respondieron, mientras mis soldados y yo nos acercábamos.

\- Una muy agradable tertulia ¿Eh? - me recibió con ligereza - Mientras ustedes tienen su bonita reunión, yo ya no aguanto esto - dijo tomándose su hombro.

\- Disculpa la demora - dije con franqueza - Pero necesito acordar todo esto con mis soldados - le miré con el ceño fruncido - Dado que nuestras primeras impresiones no han sido las mejores ¿Verdad?

\- No me culpes humano - dijo con desenfado - Muchos de ustedes atacaron sin motivo alguno y me provocaron esto - mostrándome su hombro.

\- Siendo sincero, los que te atacaron fueron los cosacos - dije levantando mi dedo, en señal de ser exactos con las acusaciones hechas - Los uniformes que portábamos eran muy distintos, al igual que nuestras formas de hablar.

\- Como sea - dijo disimulando el dolor - Fue muy sorpresivo ese ataque.

\- Por cierto - trataba de preguntar con sutileza - ¿Vives en una casa, cabaña o bajo algún techo que sea seguro?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - me contesto con otra interrogante, pero sintiendo incomodidad - Humano.

\- Dado que no conocemos este lugar a profundidad - dije con tranquilidad y honestidad - Quería saber si podrías tener algún lugar seguro donde acogernos - me miraba con seriedad con esos ojos celestes profundos - Solo por estos días mientras exploramos este lugar y nos apertrechamos para regresar a nuestro campamento.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio sepulcral, salvo los sonidos de pasos de mis soldados que se acercaban y el viento que ondeaba alrededor de nosotros. Ella seguía viéndome directamente a mis ojos de forma penetrante, como la mirada de un águila. Sentía como si estaba viendo dentro de mí, como si viera mi melancólica alma. En eso, los demás se pusieron detrás de mí, listos para comenzar la marcha.

\- Está bien - me dijo, con firmeza y seriedad - Si tengo un lugar algo modesto donde talvez pueden estar a salvo unos días - cambiando a una sonrisa ladina, mientras fruncía el ceño - Siempre y cuando apoyen a la familia como se debe.

En eso Marcus tomo su sable y lo alzo contra ella. Ella solo atino a dejar caer su sonrisa y mirarlo con decepción, mientras hacía con su dedo un circulo. El sable floto hacia ella y lo tomo con delicadeza. Me alerte de esto y atine a tomar mi pistola. Ella dirigió su vista hacia mí, como si me dijera que me calmara. Avanzo unos pasos hacia el joven impulsivo haciendo otro circulo con sus dedos. Marcus flotó, quedando frente a ella quien lo miraba con una expresión seria, mientras el soldado solo la veía con miedo e ira reprimida.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros bruja?! - pregunto con fuerza y temor combinados - ¿Comernos? ¿Usarnos como prueba para tus encantos y maleficios? ¿Presentarnos ante los demonios y hacer ritos impíos con nosotros? ¡Contesta!

El ambiente se había puesto tenso. Yo solo observaba algo impávido mientras poco a poco sacaba mi revólver de la funda. A su vez sacaba un cartucho y una bala de mi bolsillo. Pierre fue el único en recargar su mosquete rápidamente. Los demás, dadas sus heridas, solo estaban impactados. En eso, una risa contenida empezó sonar. La mujer solo lo levanto del suelo moviendo su dedo, mientras un aura celeste rodeaba a Marcus. La risa estallo de forma desenfrenada

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! - se rio a carcajadas, como si Marcus hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso - ¡No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas tan locas sobre las brujas y la magia!

Marcus estaba callado con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estaba muy confundido.

\- No, nada de eso “…” - esa última palabra la escuche como un susurro, despertando mis dudas - El trato con tu líder solo consiste en que el me ayudara en curarme de esta herida y yo les ayudare con lo que pueda hasta que regresen a su “campamento” o lo que sea eso - dijo alzando su mano, denotando comillas.

Marcus recupero la compostura y le dijo algo, como un susurro que no alcance a oír. Mientras tanto ella solo sonrió y le contesto algo, señalándole con el sable. Luego de eso procedió a insertarlo en su funda y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Marcus alzo la vista, mientras atino a recoger sus cosas que están desperdiciadas luego de la confrontación. Recargué mi pistola rápidamente y procedí a ayudarlo. Mientras tanto Pierre bajaba su mosquete con lentitud y cautela. Tenía preguntas por esa palabra final que dijo como un susurro. Posiblemente haya escuchado mal por la conmoción del momento. No estaba seguro, pero dado el tiempo perdido, teníamos que acelerar la marcha lo más rápido posible. Tome su mosquete y su chacó, para entregárselo. Marcus se levantó y se quedó viéndola con temor, mientras arrugaba su traje en el pecho. Le entregue sus cosas y le señale para que se integre a la formación. El solo asintió en silencio, mientras se arreglaba y tomaba sus implementos, y procedió a juntarse con los demás, mientras sostenía su mosquete con ambas manos e iba cabizbajo, con pasos algo lentos.

\- ¿Qué acabar de ocurrir? - le pregunte a la bruja, quien seguía sosteniendo su hombro.

\- Nada interesante, solo tuvo un ligero intercambio de palabras para calmar la tensión - me dijo, mientras volvía a hacer un circulo sobre su herida - Además me está empezando a agradar ese soldado impulsivo, valiente y muy tonto.

\- Bueno - la mire con algo de inquietud - Debemos apresurarnos, ya que mientras más pase el tiempo, peor será para tratar esas heridas.

\- Entonces, comencemos a movernos - dijo, mientras alzaba su brazo sano y abrió su mano. Paso un instante y su báculo llego a su mano - Antes que el ocaso nos alcance y sea todo menos agradable.

\- Venimos de muchas batallas y situaciones críticas - dije sonriendo, para tratar de demostrar nuestras capacidades - Marchar en las noches no ha sido un impedimento.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja - me miro después de reírse - Espero que donde vienes haya lluvias hirvientes, porque eso ocurre muy a menudo aquí - luego me dio la espalda - Créeme nos son nada agradables.

\- ¿Lluvias hirvientes dijiste? - pregunte con curiosidad - En serio ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Mucha charla - dijo con firmeza - ordena a tus súbditos que comiencen a move de una vez - comenzó a avanzar, mientras sostenía su báculo verticalmente y su hombro herido brillaba - Este hechizo no durara por mucho tiempo.

Ella tenía razón. Con enfrentamientos innecesarios y charlas habíamos perdido tiempo valioso. Aun no habíamos hecho un reconocimiento amplio del sector. Pero teniendo en cuenta como nos encontramos, no era mucho lo que podíamos hacer. Metiendo mi mano al bolsillo de mi uniforme, cuento que tengo 13 municiones y cartuchos. Lo bueno es que en nuestras mochilas tenemos el resto del equipo y pertrechos, que, en teoría, debería ser suficiente para un enfrentamiento a pequeña escala. Todo esto siempre y cuando estemos en capacidad de usar un arma y soportar las fatigas de marchas extenuantes. Bueno, Marcus fue recibido por Pierre, dándole una palmada en la espalda y preguntándole algo. Solo atino a responle con pocas palabras. Etiénne se hizo un segundo torniquete para contener más la hemorragia. Joel hizo lo mismo en su pierna para evitar perder más sangre de lo debido. Pierre se encargaría de ayudarlo para avanzar, de la misma forma que Marcus. Mientras tanto, Etiénne comenzó a usar su mosquete como un bastón para iniciar la marcha. Saqué mi sable de mando y di la voz de orden.

\- ¡Soldados! - alzé el sable y ordene firme - ¡Avancen a paso de infantería ligero!

Joel comenzó a avanzar lentamente, cojeando un poco, mientras era ayudado por Pierre. Etienne uso el mosquete para avanzar rápidamente mientras trataba de disimular el dolor. Marcus puso su mosquete a la espalda y empezó a ayudarlo, para mantener el ritmo de la marcha. La bruja solo atino a vernos de reojo y seguir avanzando, dirigiéndose al bosque que nos esperaba al frente. Yo solo atine a mantener una mínima distancia con ella para evitar que se escape y nos deje a merced de amenazas desconocidas, de paso tener a mi tropa al tanto. La marcha había comenzado en esta tierra inhóspita, guiados por una bruja poderosa, algo temperamental, y rodeados de seres completamente diferentes a los que conocíamos. Parecían salidos de los cuentos que se narran a los niños para dormir o entretenerse. ¿En dónde estábamos? La verdad tenía muchas preguntas, pero lo mejor por ahora es mantenernos a salvos, encontrar un lugar seguro y planificar nuestro retorno. No había de otra, la marcha debía continuar…

-.-

(Ennio Morricone - Marcetta - Il Buono, Il Brutto E Il Cattivo)

<https://youtu.be/LjhZmzrt0c8>

Tomo mi reloj de bolsillo para calcular el tiempo. Había transcurrido casi como 1 hora de movilización. Habíamos caminado a través de un pequeño bosque, lleno de arbustos y árboles con una tonalidad algo café, como si este lugar estuviese en la estación de otoño. Pude ver algunas aves extrañas en los árboles que parecían cuervos, pero con ciertas protuberancias en sus cabezas, así como también algunas flores que parecían tener dientes u ojos. Por precaución y temor evidente no tocamos nada, manteniendo nuestra distancia. En el caso de la tropa, mantuvieron su cohesión. La bruja solo volteaba a observarnos ocasionalmente, de reojo, con cierto grado de desconfianza. Hace buen rato, Pierre comenzó a cantar “La Marche vers la Gloire”, siendo seguido por los, para romper con el silencio sepulcral y motivarnos un poco. Cantar durante la marcha era algo que solíamos hacer durante las expediciones, más aún durante las aventuras en tierras rusas y austriacas. Me uní a la canción, para motivarme un poco más y despejar algunas inseguridades. Marcus fue el último en unirse, quien poco a poco fue recuperando el ánimo, pero evitando chocar su vista con nuestra extraña guía. Una pequeña bandera tricolor ondeaba en la tropa. Marcus la había puesto en su bayoneta, mientras sonreía levemente. Al menos me reconfortaba que la tropa había recuperado el ánimo y la confianza en el recorrido. Ver la bandera me hizo recordar a esos días antes de la batalla de Ulm, cuando era un oficial novato, con muchas ansias y sueños de gloria. Sí que fui muy ingenuo, porque no sabía en donde me estaba metiendo, porque el arriesgar tu vida en cada batalla no era un juego de niños, mucho menos algo divertido. Bueno, por lo menos la canción iba despejando esos recuerdos. Voltee a verlos. Marcus y Pierre ayudóban a los demás que estaban lastimados, quienes a pesar de su condición trataban de sonreír. Pero aun veía a Etiénne, quien trataba de aguantar el dolor ya Joel que se notaba que estaba llegando a su límite para detener la marcha.

\- Dime - me dirigí a la bruja - ¿Aún estamos lejos para llegar a tu “hogar”?

\- De hecho - me contesto sin verme - Ya estamos muy cerca. En unos instantes ya estaremos ahí.

\- Solo espero que Etiénne y Joel resistan lo que queda del camino - dije, viéndolos ligeramente - Quisiera que no sea muy tarde para evitar la gangrena. - mencione con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Te preocupas mucho por tus súbditos ¿Verdad? - pregunto ella con curiosidad - Ellos también denotan mucha fidelidad hacia ti.

\- No son mis súbditos - respondí - Son mis soldados, y están bajo mi mando - mencione golpeando mi pecho con mi mano - Soy el responsable de sus… vidas - dije, culminando con lentitud, recordando el desastre en la mansión.

\- La verdad - dijo, volteando a verme - ustedes me recuerdan a los guardias del emperador Belos - denotando una sonrisa irónica - Tan fieles y devotos a su líder, con unas reglas tan estrictas.

\- ¿Emperador Belos, dijiste? - quede intrigado - ¿Acaso hay un emperador y un gran ejército aquí?

En eso, ella se adelantó un poco y destapo la maleza y hojas que cubrían la visión del camino con su báculo, abriendo el final del sendero.

\- Bueno humano - me dijo señalando hacia el ambiente con su báculo - Ya llegamos - mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Procedí a avanzar para comprobar sus palabras. Cruzando la maleza y los arbustos alrededor de pude verlo. Pude ver una casa con tres niveles, con lo que parecía ser campos de cultivo detrás, y una cabaña a su costado. La casa parecía ser de madera, construida de forma sencilla, con un sello que parecía ser un búho en el pórtico, y un cuervo en el segundo nivel. Sus ventanas eran cuadradas, con una forma muy sencilla. Pude ver que en la puerta pareció estar grabado un rombo, semejante al diamante en los naipes, junto al símbolo que asemejaba un búho. Había una pequeña cerca que cubría la entrada y los costados, rodeando esas tierras de cultivo detrás. Su techo caía a dos aguas, ligeramente, con un pequeño balcón, que salía por el costado izquierdo. Afuera de la casa pude ver a otra figura femenina que parecía tener sorpresa al verme.

\- ¿Este es tu hogar? - le pregunte sorprendido.

\- Así es humano - me contesto viéndome directamente - La verdad no es algo tan majestuoso - dijo con ligereza - En el pueblo, viven hechiceros y brujas con mejores mansiones y lujos por doquier.

\- Sinceramente considerado que tu casa me parece muy bonita en general - conteste con un tono de admiración y sinceridad, poniendo mi pulgar en mi menton - Lo hermoso de la simpleza y del contacto con la naturaleza.

\- Ese es un halago interesante, humano - me dijo como un cumplido - entonces tú y tus soldados - dijo con su báculo señalando su hogar - ¡Sean bienvenido a la casa de la familia Clawthorne!

\- ¡Cierto! - dije temeroso - ¡Hay que realizar la operación de Etiénne y Joel necesita descansar por la herida de su pierna!

Me volteé apresuradamente para poder verlos. Ahí estaban ellos, visiblemente extenuados y con signos de que deberían ingerir algún alimento lo más rápido posible. A pesar de eso, Marcus mantenía su mosquete con la bandera en alto. Corri rápidamente hacia Joel, quien ya no aguantaba más seguir en pie. Procedí a quitarle la mochila, la frazada, el mosquete y el chacó; para entregárselos a Pierre. Inmediatamente lo cargué entre mis brazos para ganar tiempo antes de que sea tarde para tratar la herida, la cual evidentemente era un corte de sable. Mientras tanto Marcus ayudo a Etiénne para avanzar más rápido, tomándolo del brazo sano, como un abrazo fraternal, mientras su brazo herido quedaba flexionado para evitar daños innecesarios. La bruja nos observaba, hasta que me indico con su mano que deberíamos avanzar. A medida que nos acercábamos al final del sendero, ella empezo a dirigirse hacia el hogar Clawthorne. Yo, acompañado de Pierre fuimos los primeros en llegar, siguiendo los pasos de nuestra guía. Vi que la bruja estaba conversando con quien supongo que era su madre. La verdad ambas se parecían mucho, pero eran diferentes en el color de los ojos, su peinado y la altura, pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. ella empezo a dirigirse hacia el hogar Clawthorne. Yo, acompañado de Pierre fuimos los primeros en llegar, siguiendo los pasos de nuestra guía. Vi que la bruja estaba conversando con quien supongo que era su madre. La verdad ambas se parecían mucho, pero eran diferentes en el color de los ojos, su peinado y la altura, pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. ella empezo a dirigirse hacia el hogar Clawthorne. Yo, acompañado de Pierre fuimos los primeros en llegar, siguiendo los pasos de nuestra guía. Vi que la bruja estaba conversando con quien supongo que era su madre. La verdad ambas se parecían mucho, pero eran diferentes en el color de los ojos, su peinado y la altura, pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. siguiendo los pasos de nuestra guía. Vi que la bruja estaba conversando con quien supongo que era su madre. La verdad ambas se parecían mucho, pero eran diferentes en el color de los ojos, su peinado y la altura, pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. siguiendo los pasos de nuestra guía. Vi que la bruja estaba conversando con quien supongo que era su madre. La verdad ambas se parecían mucho, pero eran diferentes en el color de los ojos, su peinado y la altura, pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención. pues la supuesta matriarca era un poco más alta. Al llegar a la cerca, ella nos estaba esperando con la bruja a su lado. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, pero no daba expresiones de hostilidad o de repulsión. La joven bruja solo atino a tomarse el hombro, dando señales de dolor, mientras hacia un circulo con sus dedos sobre la herida. Su supuesta madre se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo unas palabras, que más bien parecían una llamada de atención.

\- Madame Clawthorne - le dije respetuosamente, pero cierta prisa y algo de desesperación - Tenga usted buen día. Me preguntaba si usted…

\- Si forastero - me contestó con tranquilidad - Reggina me contó de forma precisa sobre lo ocurrido - luego fijo su vista en Marcus quien traía a Etiénne - Ordénales a tus súbditos que vengan al almacén rápido para el proceso de sanación.

\- Muchas gracias madame - dije con gratitud, para después dirigir mi vista hacia Reggina, quien había sido nuestra guía durante el trayecto - Tenemos que tratar tu herida antes que empeore o se infecte del todo - le dije con preocupación.

\- Ustedes sigan a mi madre - me dijo, mientras abría la puerta de su casa - Primero traeré algunas cosas que pueden ser útiles para todo este problema - cerro la puerta.

Era cierto, por eso procedí a dirigirme a la cabaña que fue nombrada como un almacén.

\- ¡Marcus, Pierre, Etiénne! - les llamé - Síganme, a la cabaña ¡Ahora!

Nos movimos a paso ligero para proceder con el tratamiento lo más rápido posible. Allí vi a la señora Clawthorne, que había preparado dos mantas en el suelo. Observe la cabaña, viendo que había canastas, cajones, aparentemente paja y bastantes vegetales. En el centro había dos mesas de madera algo toscas, con bancas a sus costados. Pierre tomo los mosquetes de los demás y los dejo en la puerta de la cabaña. Inmediatamente puse a Joel en una de las mantas, mientras que Marcus hacia lo mismo con Etiénne. Previamente le había quitado la mochila, el chacó, el morral, el cinturón y los correajes; para poder extraer la munición alojada, y de paso comprobar si la gangrena se había extendido. 

En eso llego Reggina con un pequeño cajón, el cual lo dejo en la mesa, al costado de Etiénne. Después se sentó en la banca, a la espera de la extracción, mientras se sostenía el hombro donde estaba el proyectil. Tras observar detenidamente a Etiénne comprobará que efectivamente, la herida estaba empezando a infectarse, por lo que deberíamos proceder de una vez. Mientras tanto, Marcus, gracias al botiquín que tenía en su mochila, trataba de desinfectar el corte en la pierna de Joel, usando agua, alcohol, vino y retazos de algodón. Pierre saco el botiquín de su mochila, especialmente el extractor de balas. Este pequeño instrumento lo habíamos comprado durante nuestra estadía en Berlin, a un mercader que decía ser descendiente de los defensores de Malta, durante el asedio de los otomanos en 1565. La verdad, el instrumento fue muy útil para tratar heridas de los miembros de la compañía en medio de la batalla, como ocurrió en Eylau y Friedland. Yo también procedí a sacarme la mochila para usar el extractor que allí tenía guardado. Me arrugue las mangas para proceder. En eso Pierre me toco el hombro.

\- Coronel - susurro - Creo que debe cumplir su promesa con la bruja - me indico con los ojos - Parece no aguantar el dolor del proyectil.

\- Cierto, pero - respondí con los ojos bien abiertos - Él necesita tratamiento urgente.

\- Señor - me respondió, presionando su mano en mi hombro y viéndome fijamente - No se preocupe, yo me encargare de Etiénne. Usted cumpla con su palabra - sonrió - De lo contrario, perderíamos el respeto que tenemos ante usted ¿Verdad?

\- Está bien - dije con firmeza, volteándome - Pero ten cuidado con usar esa cosa y apresúrate antes de que sea muy tarde.

Pierre procedió a desinfectar a Etiénne, mientras yo me dirigía a extraer la bala de Reggina, la desconfiada bruja. Solo me miro, tratando de disimular el sufrimiento.

\- Disculpe señorita Reggina - dije aparentando tranquilidad - pero debo proceder con la operación.

\- Humano ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta confianza… entre nosotros eh? - dijo con hostilidad - Esto es insoportable - dijo mientras apretaba su hombro - Sabia que el hechizo solo lo contendría, pero que no dejara efectos dolorosos después.

En eso su madre se puso detrás de mí, mirando a su hija con seriedad

\- Querida - dijo como una orden - Deja de ponerte tan especial y mantente tranquila mientras te ayudan a curarte - luego se dirigió a mí - Humano, por favor procede con cuidado, si necesitan mi ayuda, solo pídanla.

\- Se lo agradezco madame - le dije mientras observaba la herida de la bruja - Sin duda alguna la gangrena parece estar comenzando - dije con evidente preocupación.

Mientras humedecía los retazos de tela de algodón con alcohol, agua y vino; ella solo agrando la rotura de su vestimenta en el hombro con sus uñas de su mano sana, que eran ligeramente grandes. Procedí a palpar la herida con los retazos humedecidos, a lo cual ella dio algunas señales de ardor.

\- Disculpe señorita - dije con cierto temor - Pero aun no terminamos. Debo usar el extractor ahora.

\- Que sea rápido - me dijo con prisa y molestia - Si fallas, creo… que debes considerar nuestro trato roto - me sonó a una seria amenaza, mientras que su otra mano hacia un puño y sonreía.

\- Tranquila - le dijo la señora a mis espaldas.

En eso use mi extractor, insertándole en el orificio de la herida, en búsqueda de la bala. Prácticamente tenía que estar a tientas, mientras buscaba esa pequeña bola de plomo. Ella se puso tiesa, cerrando los ojos, reprimiéndose. Paso un buen momento de tensión, acompañado de los quejidos de Etiénne y las palabras de aliento de Marcus a Joel… Hasta que logre detectar el proyectil. Procedí a abrir el tornillo en el extremo para tomar el proyectil y sacarlo de una vez. Ya asegurado, la extraje con cuidado, dejando la bala en la mesa. En parte me sentí aliviado por finalizar esto, pero el otro problema era tratar la gangrena que poco a poco iba mostrándose en la zona afectada

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - me dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo el proyectil - ¿Esa cosa fue la que me ocasiono tanto dolor?

\- La verdad - dudaba en decirle la verdad, pero no había de otra - No sé cómo tratar con la gangrena - mencionóba cada palabra con mesura - Ya que comenzó a infectarse.

\- ¡Qué! - Reggina exclamó con fuerza - ¡Eres un estúpido mentiroso! - mientras estaba a punto de hacer un circulo con su mano, señalándome, mientras me miraba con furia.

Pierre, quien ya había logrado sacar el proyectil, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que yo, me miraba con evidente sorpresa. Marcus se levantó bruscamente. Etiénne y Joel solo estaban atónitos, pero incapaces de moverse, especialmente el soldado Rester. Mantuve mi compostura, aunque algo aterrado, hasta que la señora Clawthorne hablo.

\- ¡Espera Reggine! - le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros - Es posible que la magia de sanación funcione.

\- Disculpe madame - dijo con curiosidad evidente - ¿Magia de sanación dijo?

\- Ustedes no usan magia, ¿Verdad? - me pregunto con calma - Una gran desventaja para los humanos, sin duda.

La joven bruja bajo su mano y el circulo celeste desapareció. La señora tomo el cajón que su hija había traído y saco un recipiente de vidrio con un líquido color azul en su interior. Tomo un pedazo de mis vendas de algodón y to un poco de ese material extraño en la tela, para después pasarlo sobre la herida de Reggine. Después de ello hizo un circulo de color amarillo con sus dedos sobre el hombro de su hija, que se tranquilizó tras ello. Cuando levanto la venda usada, pude ver que la herida se estaba cerrando lentamente, eliminando los restos de la gangrena.

\- Bueno - dijo Reggine, mientras tomaba la bala en la mesa - Esto será un interesante recuerdo.

\- Eso supongo - dije, mientras me volteaba a ver a mis soldados - Madame Clawthorne - dije como una petición, dirigiéndome a la señora - Espero no serle una molestia, pero… ¿Por favor podría ayudarme a curar a mis hombres de la misma forma en que curo a su hija? - esperando que no se niegue.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo mientras ambas me miraban con miradas penetrantes. Tras un momento, la señora dio su respuesta:

\- Está bien - dijo sonriendo - Pero, cuando se recuperen espero que nos ayuden con los cultivos - culminando señalando hacia atrás, donde había canastas llenas de lo que parecían ser tubérculos.

\- De acuerdo - dije aliviado - Hasta que logremos apertrecharnos y volver a nuestro campamento les ayudaremos.

Nos dimos la mano, para sellar el acuerdo. Tras ello, la señora se levantó de la banca, con el recipiente de vidrio y la venda en sus manos. Primero se dirigió a Etiénne, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, algo catatónico. Ella procedió a curarlo de la misma forma como había hecho con Reggina, mostrando mucha paciencia y habilidad para ello. El soldado la miraba con curiosidad, como tratando de entender cómo funcionaba esa "magia" que la señora había mencionado antes. Luego de terminar el proceso de curación se dirigió a Joel, que estaba echado en la manta. Marcus miraba a la dama proceder, pero tratando de mantener la distancia, al parecer por temor o extrañeza. La señora Clawthorne solo procedió a mirarlo y sonreírle ampliamente, como tratando de bajar la tensión. Marcus solo mantenía su semblante serio. Pierre se quitó su chacó y me toco el brazo, como queriendo decirme que deberíamos hablar. Al instante entendí y me puse de pie para proceder con el dialogo, que parecía ser urgente, dado la mirada que Pierre me dirigió.

\- Señor - dijo Etiénne - ¿A dónde va?

\- No te preocupes soldado - le dije con firmeza - Solo tendremos una charla momentánea - le levante mi pulgar - Regresare en unos minutos.

\- Otra discusión secreta ¿No? - me dijo Reggina mientras observaba la bala entre sus dedos - ¿Aún siguen jugando a los “soldados”?

\- Pierre - le dije, señalándole la puerta con mis ojos, mientras ignoraba a la bruja - Vamos.

\- Familia Clawthorne, Etiénne, Joel, Marcus; si nos disculpan - hablé con el debido respeto - debemos salir unos momentos por unos inconvenientes - procedí a salir mientras le daba mi saludo militar a la señora de la casa.

Avanzamos unos metros, mientras yo sostenía mi sable al costado, y Pierre tenía una de sus manos en su mentón, como cuestionándose de lo que iba a decir. Miraba hacia el peculiar bosque, más arriba había lo que parecían ser colinas o montañas, y coronados con esas estructuras que parecían ser huesos gigantes al fondo. Sin duda una tierra muy diferente a las nevadas tierras de Moscú. Nos detuvimos en la cerca, cerca de la puerta.

(Saint Seiya - Goddess's Saint / Dioses Santos, 22:02 - 26:34)

<https://youtu.be/_GigJMRNEps>

\- Coronel Mikhail - comenzó - ¿Por cuánto tiempo cree usted que estaremos aquí?

\- La verdad - respondí, manteniendo mi compostura - No estoy seguro, dado que no conocemos la forma de salir de aquí - proseguí mientras lo miraba fijamente - Lo primordial, luego de que Joel y Etiénne se recuperen, es que exploremos todo este lugar.

\- Si le soy sincero - me dijo, viéndome fijamente - No confió en la bruja y su madre - Usan artes extrañas, físicamente son algo diferentes a nosotros y especialmente la que nos atacó al inicio parece tener claras intenciones hostiles - elevó un poco la voz .

\- Me percaté de eso - dije, evitando caer en la inseguridad - Pero dadas nuestras limitadas opciones, no tenemos muchas ventajas - sonreí para animarlo - Mientras tengamos un lugar donde apertrecharnos, estaremos a salvos por ahora.

\- Me gustaría tener su confianza - dijo frunciendo el ceño - Pero yo aún mantendré mi distancia de ellas - procedió a denotar como una advertencia - Por favor señor, evite acercárseles demasiado, porque puede ser muy peligroso. Aun no las conocemos a profundidad.

Eso me dejo algo sorprendido. No estaba entre mis intenciones forjar lazos profundos con nuestras anfitrionas. Menos aún porque no conocía nada de ellas. Posiblemente había miembros faltantes de la familia Clawthorne que aún no conocíamos.

\- No te preocupes - le repliqué, mientras observaba el ocaso, que se encuentran a mi izquierda - Llegamos juntos y regresaremos juntos - volteé a verlo.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana, señor? - preguntó cruzándose los brazos - ¿Acaso seremos agricultores o jornaleros?

\- Técnicamente estas en lo correcto - contesté, mientras me inclinaba un poco - Seremos agricultores por unas horas - El resto del tiempo nos dedicaremos a explorar y descubrir la forma de volver.

\- ¿Los demás podrán estar bien para mañana? - me dijo con inquietud - Sus heridas fueron de relativa gravedad. Dudo que estén en capacidad de sostener un mosquete para mañana - susurró un poco - Excepto Marcus, el parece ser el más inquieto y motivado de nosotros. Sin duda, ganas no le faltarían - culminó con una sonrisa.

\- Y sin duda es el soldado más impulsivo de todos - sonreí, casi riéndome - Tiene mucha energía, pero le falta madurar y aprender a ser más paciente.

\- Jajajaja - sonrió - De eso no hay duda señor, no hay duda.

Ambos nos quedamos observando el bosque por donde vinimos durante un buen rato. Sin duda había pasado muchas cosas en este día. Enfrentamientos, marchas, encuentros extraños, y por fin parecía haber un poco de calma. Pierre tomó su cantimplora y bebió un buen trago de agua. Era evidente que muchos teníamos sed, dado el camino que tomamos y que habíamos bebido algo durante el trayecto. Procedí a hacer lo mismo, con bastante prisa. Tenía un poco de vino en mi mochila, pero creo que no era el momento de tomarlo, más aún que estamos en una casa ajena. Sería una falta de respeto y mancharía mi conducta, más aun, contra quienes nos dieron hospitalidad. Solo el viento silbaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras un grifo volaba a la distancia, arrojando lo que parecían ser arañas. ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío, deja de sorrenderme tanto en este día!

-.-

Mientras observamos el horizonte en silencio, tratando de relajarnos un poco de todo lo que pasamos, vimos venir una figura extraña a mucha velocidad. Atinamos a ponernos firmes y mantenernos alertas. Yo tomé mi catalejo y me dispuse a observar con detenimiento. Pierre trato de moverse rápido para tomar su mosquete, mientras tenía una evidente cara de sorpresa. En eso, antes de que le ordenara detenerse, la señora Clawthorne apareció, cortándole el paso, mirándolo con seriedad. Mientras esa extraña figura se acercaba, pude distinguirlo mejor. Parecía ser un hombre con un uniforme extraño, acompañado de una adolescente uniformada, con el cabello naranja algo largo. Estaba sentado en un báculo con una estatuilla en su extremo frontal, con las alas muy abiertas.

\- No se preocupe coronel - dijo con seriedad - creo que ese es su rango ¿Verdad? - dijo con cierto toque de intriga.

\- Es cierto madame - conteste, mientras bajaba mi catalejo - Supongo que quien se acerca es…

\- ¡Oh si! - dijo con cierto grado de alegría - Son mi esposo Nikolai y mi hija Micai.

\- Ya veo - dije sorprendido - ¡Pierre, cálmate, debemos conservar la disciplina!

El soldado se contuvo y ambos no pusimos firmes al costado de la señora Clawthorne. En eso el señor Nikolai y su hija llegaron, procediendo a caminar hacia nosotros tomado de la mano de la adolescente. Él tenía un uniforme oscuro, con botas, una capa blanca con un broche en el pecho de forma triangular, guantes y un casco en la cabeza de color plomo, cubierto con una capucha blanca, que se asemejaba mucho al pico de un ave, cubriendo su rostro en una profunda oscuridad. Su hija vestía un uniforme de color negro, con las mangas y pantalones de color rojo, con unas botas semejantes al que portaba su padre. Tenía una expresión un poco más seria, pero como si denotara algo de fastidio y desconfianza al vernos. Una comparación de como Reggina nos recibió en la mansión antes del ataque de los cosacos, la joven parecía ser más hostil. En eso el señor Clawthorne se volteó hacia nosotros y se quitó la capucha junto al casco. Vi que tenía el cabello más arriba de los hombros, de color azul, con una piel pálida, igual que su esposa e sus hijas, con ojos del mismo color que su cabello y unas orejas puntiagudas. Tenía una expresión de alegría, más aún cuando vio a su esposa, que se acercaba para recibirlo. Pierre y solo atinamos a ponernos firmes, manteniendo la compostura y el protocolo debido.

Ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo y un beso sincero, mientras su hija parecía observarnos con curiosidad y molestia. La señora, luego de separarse del abrazo, le decía algo, como un susurro, mientras el señor Nikolai no despegaba su vista de nosotros. Luego de un buen rato, el comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con calma. Nos ofreció la mano, denotando una gentil sonrisa.

\- Coronel “desconocido” - me dijo con amabilidad - Espero que se sienta cómodo aquí en la residencia Clawthorne.

\- Señor Nikolai, si me permite llamarle así - le dije mientras nos dábamos la mano - De verdad es un gusto conocerlo, su familia fue muy gentil y generosa al darnos auxilio urgente a mí ya mi compañía - le decía con mucho agradecimiento.

\- Un gusto conocerlo señor - dijo Pierre, mientras hacia el saludo militar característico - De parte de mis compañeros y la mía, le damos nuestro agradecimiento - culmino dándole la mano.

\- No sean tan rígidos - menciono con ligereza, mientras le daba la mano a Pierre - El protocolo para los cuarteles, la amabilidad en el hogar.

Luego de decir esas palabras, se acercó a la reja y la abrió, moviendo su dedo que brillaba levemente. Su esposa y su hija lo siguieron, mientras nosotros rompíamos nuestra posición de firmes y nos preparábamos para volver a la cabaña donde estaban los demás.

\- Señor Clawthorne - le dije con respeto - Nosotros volveremos a su almacén, donde están los demás - procedí a girar mi cuerpo para ir hacia allí - Tiene mi palabra de que no generaremos problemas o algún inconveniente - me dirigí a Pierre - Soldado Grouchy, sígame.

\- No querrán comer o beber algo - pregunto la señora, mirándonos con algo de preocupación - Parece como si no hubieran comido nada durante este día. Están muy pálidos.

\- ¿Pálidos, nosotros? - sonreí visiblemente, mientras me tapaba la boca para no ser evidente - No se preocupe madame - dije conteniéndome - Tenemos provisiones por ahora.

\- No queremos generarles algún tipo de molestia - continuo Pierre - Por ahora tenemos lo necesario para subsistir.

\- No se hagan los duros - dijo el señor Nikolai - Si necesitan algo, les trataremos de ayudar con lo necesario.

\- Se lo agradecemos de antemano - le contesté - Por ahora estaremos bien - sonreí disimuladamente - No se preocupen - me dirigí a Pierre - Vamos.

Luego de eso nos volteamos y fuimos corriendo hacia la cabaña con prisa. El ocaso ya había llegado y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Al voltear casi choco con Reggina que caminaba en dirección opuesta. Pude esquivarla, saltando hacia el costado, mientras ella sostenía su báculo, mientras que tenía su otra mano abierta, como si hubiera querido detenerme. Sin querer había golpeado a Pierre, haciéndole caer al suelo de bruces.

\- Disculpe, señorita Reggina - dije mientras avanzaba con prisa - Le agradezco por su apoyo - volteando y asintiendo con mi chaco - De verdad.

\- Coronel ¿En serio? - dijo Grouchy, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo - Si nos disculpa señorita, estaremos ocupados - dijo con sequedad, para seguir avanzando - Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Reggina no nos dijo nada, o tal vez sí. La verdad no le había prestado atención. Mas saber si los tres soldados restantes de mi compañía estaban en mejor estado, después del proceso de sanación quería. Al llegar empuje la puerta, que chirrió al move, con Etiénne moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia mí por unos instantes. Pude ver que los mosquetes y dos mochilas estaban acomodadas al costado de la entrada, dentro de esta pieza. Marcus estaba sentado en la banca, mientras parecía escribir algo en un pequeño cuaderno. Su mochila estaba al costado, junto a su chacó y su morral. Mientras tanto, Joel parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, con su pierna vendada, como si al final de este día trágico por fin encontrara esa calma que tanto quería. Etiénne por otro lado, tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo herido, solo estaba echado, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, como tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pierre tomo su mochila y abrió sus dos mantas que las tenía inscritas. Una de ellas la extendió en el suelo, al lado de la banca, donde Marcus estaba sentado. Se sentó encima de la manta y procedió a quitarse las botas, el cinturón, el morral y los correajes para poder descansar. Tomo la otra manta adicional y procedió a cubrirse con ella, con cierto grado de brusquedad, como si no estaba a gusto con todo esto.

\- Buenas noches Mikhail - me dijo, mientras estaba tapado - Espero que por lo menos tengamos un sueño tranquilo.

Lo mire con ojos de pesar, para after disimular una sonrisa, como una motivación indirecta.

\- Eso espero para todos nosotros - le respondí con un toque de calma y amabilidad - Mientras no cometamos alguna imprudencia, supongo que estaremos bien.

Pierre no me respondió, al parecer solo quería despejar su mente en el mundo de los sueños. Marcus dejo de escribir y guardo su pequeña libreta en su morral, junto a su lápiz. Tomo su cantimplora y bebió agua como tratando de disimular alguna inquietud. Es cierto, él estuvo con la joven bruja un buen rato, mientras estaba afuera. Además, tiene dudas sobre las palabras de ella durante su breve enfrentamiento hace unas horas. Tenía muchas dudas por ello, pero considere que lo mejor era evitar presionarle de más. Podría preguntarle después, cuando la situación sea más amena y casual. Al acercarme a él, pude ver que había extendido una manta al otro lado, con su mochila y su chacó en la cabecera.

\- ¿Todo bien Marcus? - le pregunté con voz calmada - Pareces muy tenso y desesperado.

\- Un poco coronel - dijo tartamudeando, pero tratando de articular las palabras - Es que hoy fue un día muy loco - continúo hablando con prisa y evidente pánico - ¡Nos atacaron los cosacos! ¡Cruzamos por una puerta brillante! ¡Estamos extraviados en una tierra extraña! ¡Conocimos a una bruja muy hostil! ¡Nos llevó a su casa! ¡Nos curó con magia! ¡Ahora…!

Procedí a tomarle del hombro, mirándole como si un padre mirara a su hijo, para transmitirle tranquilidad. Entonces lo abrace con sentimiento fraternal, con calidez y firmeza. Esto me recordó a como el capitán Muiron me transmitió calma después de la batalla de Ulm, tras quedar ligeramente herido por una bala y me desesperé por todo lo que vi. Quise transmitirle esa sensación, pues Marcus me recordaba a mí mismo, durante mis inicios en el Ejercito Imperial.

\- Calma Marcus, tranquilízate - dije con voz baja y firme - Ya todo paso, solo evita pensar demasiado en todo ello.

El soldado se calmó y derramo algunas lágrimas, mientras correspondía al abrazo. Estuvimos así por unos momentos, acompañado de los ronquidos de Etiénne y los canticos de una lechuza que estaba pasando cerca.

\- Gracias coronel - me dijo, para separarnos y dirigirse a descansar.

\- Trata de conciliar el sueño - le dije sonriendo - Solo evita caer en más pensamientos melancólicos innecesarios - me levante y tome mi mochila, sacando mi capa, unas galletas y los guantes - Yo hare guardia, mientras ustedes descansan - le di la espalda - Ustedes merecen un buen y cómodo descanso.

Solo me miro, asintiendo con firmeza y procediendo a echarse a dormir. Yo mientras tanto me puse la capa, ajustando mi chacó a la cabeza y poniéndome mis guantes. Antes de salir guarde las galletas en mi morral y tome uno de los mosquetes para estar listo para la guardia nocturna. Avance hacia la puerta, abriéndola con mucha delicadeza, para evitar despertarlos y salí afuera. Pude ver una luna brillante que salía poco a poco del horizonte, elevándose, dando una tenue iluminación en el ambiente. Sentí que no hacía mucho frio como esperaba, salvo algunas corrientes de aire que circulaban ocasionalmente. En el techo de la cabaña pude ver a unas lechuzas y búhos que me miraban con sus brillantes y espectrales ojos. Admito que, si me asuste un poco por el tono siniestro que daban, pero recupere la calma con rapidez. Comencé a recargar el mosquete con lentitud por emergencia ante cualquier inconveniente. Tras culminar pude ver que la casa estaba iluminada, pero no había chimenea alguna, ni alcance a ver faroles o lámparas, lo que me dejo confundido.

\- Bueno - dije alzando los hombros - Supongo que es “magia”.

-.-

(La Storia di un Soldato - Ennio Morricone)

<https://youtu.be/Nc-SJD7FvdA>

Procedí a hacer la guardia con el arma en mis brazos y la bayoneta insertada durante un buen rato. Me detuve un momento, debido a que me inquietaba mucho pensar en lo ocurrido hace ya varias horas. Miraba mi mano, la cual temblaba, al igual que mi labio inferior.

\- ¿Acaso tengo miedo? - me pregunté a mí mismo - Pero yo ya pasé por muchas batallas antes - me respondí - Entonces, ¿Por qué siento esta sensación?

Alzo mi vista hacia las nubes en el oscuro cielo. Empiezo a recordar a quienes no habían sobrevivido a la batalla. Volpoa, Andrei, Jerome, Charles, entre otros, todos casi adolescentes que pudieron haber tenido un mejor futuro después de culminar esta infausta guerra. La campaña en suelo ruso no había sido un camino de rosas, pero aun en los momentos críticos, siempre estábamos para apoyarnos y compartir momentos bajo el cálido fuego de una hoguera. Sin duda Víctor era un buen cocinero, que junto a Marcus hacían maravillas con los pocos alimentos que lograban reunir tras los agotadores días de marcha. Jerome, junto a Etiénne, tocaban y cantaban canciones para alegrarnos antes de descansar. Ambos tenían ascendencia irlandesa, por ello sabían muchas canciones y costumbres, que compartían y solían animar a la tropa durante las travesías. Sin duda era muy divertido bailar al son de las flautas y palmas, mientras brindábamos con agua o ron, dependiendo de la ocasión. Sonreí ligeramente, mientras iba tarareando una canción, pero me dolía continuarla. Andrei era el más animoso, quien se la pasaba tarareando marchas y entrenando con el mosquete y la bayoneta. Nunca se separaba de sus armas, aun para dormir. Su uniforme prácticamente era parte de el en todo momento, al igual que la pequeña bandera polaca que tenía en su morral. Sin duda, si hubiera sobrevivido a algunas batallas más, perfectamente habría entrado a la Joven Guardia Imperial. Me siento sobre el césped, poniendo mi fusil sobre mis piernas. Tomo mi cantimplora y me doy un pequeño trago. Alzo mi vista hacia el bosque, por donde habíamos venido. Empiezo a pensar en el cabo Volpoa. Fue gracias a él que logré sobrevivir y llegar a este mundo extraño.

\- Volpoa - dije con voz algo quebrada - Tu merecías sobrevivir, yo no - bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo, mientras una lagrima corría por mi mejilla. - Tenias una joven esposa que te estaba esperando en Marsella - di un suspiro - Tu no debiste venir con nosotros, terco imprudente - sonreí disimuladamente - debiste quedarte con ella.

Estuve absorto en mis pensamientos por unos momentos, hasta que escuché unos pasos. Me levanté rápidamente y apunté con el mosquete hacia donde venía ese sonido. En eso apareció Reggina con un plato de comida y una silla flotando, la cual tenía un aura azul. Me miro con signos de sorpresa y evidente indignación. Inmediatamente baje mi arma, poniéndola al hombro, mientras sostenía la correaje respectivo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa ligera.

\- Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me apuntan con esas cosas - me reclamo - ¿No que teníamos un acuerdo sobre evitar más incidentes como este?

\- Lo siento - dije con calma - Pero nunca esperaba que aparecieras de improviso - observe el bosque - Además en campaña, alguien debe hacer guardia nocturna por emergencias.

\- Eres muy desconfiado - me dijo - Este lugar es seguro y poco transitable - procedió a bajar la silla en mi delante - Si estuvieran en la ciudad o en las rutas vigiladas por los guardias sin duda alguna si tendrían problemas - dijo con seriedad - Mas aun con esos extraños báculos y uniformes.

\- De verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo y tu familia - dije sonriendo - Sin ustedes, ahora estaríamos en una situación vulnerable y riesgosa.

\- Por cierto - dijo con curiosidad - ¿Acaso no tienes hambre, humano? - pregunto bruscamente - Mi madre te envía hambre este plato para que no pases.

No podía rechazar, sería algo de mal gusto y muy grosero de mi parte. Aunque la comida más parecía una sopa con un color algo morado que le daba una sensación extraña, no tenía otra opción viable. Recibí el plato de madera de parte de ella, junto a una tosca cuchara del mismo material. Me senté en la silla que trajo y procedí a tomar la primera cucharada. Ella solo me miraba con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas.

\- No me mires a mí - dijo con viva voz - Mas te vale terminarlo ¿Eh? - agregó señalando al plato.

Pensé que sabría horrible, dada su extrañeza, pero di la primera cucharada al extraño potaje. Apenas probé la comida, se me hizo muy agradable. Tal vez sea efecto de que no comí nada hoy día, a excepción de las galletas, que en teoría solo era harina muy compacta y dura. Empecé a comer con mucho apetito, dado el sabor apetitoso y mi voraz apetito que había despertado de forma súbita.

\- ¿Y tus soldados? - me pregunto - Déjame adivinar, Están en el almacén, ¿Verdad? - dijo señalando con su dedo.

\- Están descansando - dije viéndola de reojo - Se lo merecen, después de todo lo que pasamos hoy - dije con cierta ironía - Si a eso también añadimos la paliza que nos diste apenas llegamos aquí.

\- Ustedes comenzaron - dijo, volteando su rostro con brusquedad - Yo solo me defendí ante sus ataques con esos extraños báculos.

\- Mosquetes Charleville - dije bajando el plato, y levantando mi dedo, como un intelectual - El arma estándar de los soldados imperiales a donde pertenezco.

\- Soldados imperiales ¿Eh? - hablo lentamente y con evidente sorna - ¿Así que también ustedes sirven a un Emperador?

\- Más que servirle especialmente a el - conteste serio - Sirvo a mi nación. Por eso porto este uniforme. - empecé a cuestionarle - ¿Aquí también hay un emperador?

\- Ya lo sabrás a su momento - dijo muy seria, dejando un ambiente de duda - Mejor para ustedes que solo nosotros sabemos que están aquí - miró mi plato - ¿Qué te pareció la comida?

\- ¡Es muy sabrosa! - dije con un poco de alegría - ¡Esta muy deliciosa! ¡Muchas gracias!

\- indico a mi madre - dijo más relajada - Ella cocino la cena, y mi padre tuvo la idea de invitarles. Pero como Minerva solo te vio a ti, bueno no había de otra.

\- ¿Minerva? - pregunté, mientras levantaba mi ceja - ¿Otro miembro de tu familia?

\- Prácticamente si - me contesto con una sonrisa - es el palishman de mi madre.

\- ¿Palishman? - me dejo intrigado - ¿Algo así como un artículo mágico?

Reggina junto sus manos y las separo, haciendo aparecer su báculo. La estatuilla que estaba en su extremo se movió, dando un ligero vuelo, posándose en su hombro.

\- Este es Ventus, mi palishman - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza - Mi fiel amigo y compañero de hechizos.

Yo solo quede algo confundido, mientras observaba todo. El pequeño Ventus me parecía muy tierno, pero decidí mantener mi distancia, para evitar más inconvenientes. En eso, me pareció haber mascado algo raro. Revise el plato y me pareció ver un ojo en la comida. Empecé a sentir algo de asco y bajé el plato.

\- De verdad familia Clawthorne - le dije, mientras extendía el plato a medio terminar, junto con la cuchara hacia ella - Se los agradezco bastante, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy.

\- Termínalo todo - me respondió dándome una mirada fría.

\- ¿En serio? - dije dando una mirada de repulsión - De verdad me siento satisfecho - disimulaba una sonrisa.

\- Que lo termines todo - me repitió - No seas malagradecido “coronel”.

No me quedo de otra que terminarlo. Me imagine que estaba comiendo papas hervidas, para terminarlo, mientras cerraba mis hojas. Pude escuchar ligeras risas de parte de Reggina. Luego de un buen rato de tortura, lo termine y le entregue el plato y la cuchara. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa triunfante. Se volteó al ver la luna que poco a poco se elevaba hacia el cielo. Yo me puse de pie, mientras me arreglaba el uniforme y tomaba el mosquete. Ella giro la vista viéndome con enojo. Yo solo sonreí y trataba de calmarla. En eso pude ver al señor Nikolai salir de la casa, dándome un saludo a la distancia con su mano. Se detuvo afuera de la reja, mientras hacía unos movimientos extraños con su mano.

\- Por cierto - pregunte - ¿Qué está haciendo tu padre?

\- Es un hechizo de protección para toda la casa - contesto - Una vez que lo termine, una gran burbuja protectora cubrirá toda la casa y los campos de cultivo - dijo abriendo los brazos.

Tenía una duda que me generaba inquietud desde que llegue a estas tierras, y que se intensifico desde el enfrentamiento. Dado que el ambiente era más ameno y calmado, consideraba que era momento oportuno de hacerlo

\- Asombroso - dije - Por cierto, señorita Reggina ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? - pregunté - Por lo que pude ver y comparar, no se parece en nada al terreno nevoso de Moscú o las praderas en Francia.

\- ¿Quieres tener una vista increíble de este lugar? - me pregunto, poniendo una cara traviesa - Sígueme antes que mi padre termine de hacer el hechizo.

Ella corrió hacia la pared lateral de la casa e hizo un circulo con sus dedos. Su palishman voló hacia el techo y su báculo desapareció en un resplandor. Una escalera de cuerdas con franjas de madera cayo, desenvolviéndose progresivamente. Yo la seguí con calma.

\- Vamos sube - me dijo con sorna - Acaso ¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas, humano?

\- No lo creo - dije, mientras ponía el arma en mi espalda y subiendo con relativo cuidado - Es algo que he hecho en otras ocasiones.

\- Apresúrate - dijo insistentemente - Si no será muy tarde.

\- ¡A la orden! - respondí.

Llegue a la cima, donde había un pequeño balcón, iluminado con lo que parecían ser esferas flotantes. Me quede observando con asombro, mientras trataba de sostenerlas.

\- ¡Es magia de luz! - me dijo mientras apareció detrás de mí - Son fáciles de hacer…

Me voltee mientras le miraba como diciéndole: ¿En serio?

\- Cierto, lo siento - dijo con ironía - Si prestas atención y contemplas la vista te asombraras - dijo con insistencia.

Decidí alzar la vista y comprobarlo por mí mismo. El paisaje ante mis ojos era increíble y muy fantástico. Los alrededor de bosques eran muy grandes, con árboles llenos de hojas marrones, verdes arbustos y colinas que se extendían a lo lejos. Las estructuras extrañas si eran huesos gigantes, que daban una apariencia monstruosa a todo este lugar. Al fondo pude algo que se asemejaba dos protuberancias, como si fueran cuernos o garras. Los propios arboles formaban una cortina que evitaba ver cosas relativamente cercanas. Volteando mi vista a la izquierda, a la distancia, pude ver lo que parecían acantilados. Traté de concentrarme y pude escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando ante las rocas. Al observar el cielo pude denotar que las nubes estaban en lo alto, como marcando el recorrido de la luna en esta noche, el cual tenía un resplandor ligero. Algunas lechuzas y búhos cruzaban volando, dirigiéndose a los árboles. Una de ellas se paró en el balcón, dirigiéndose a Reggina. Ella lo tomó entre sus dedos, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad y ternura. Ella me miro y me dijo con calma.

(Richard Birdsall - La ambición de Napoleón)

<https://youtu.be/SZTmLZezEpk>

\- Coronel Mikhail, bienvenido a las Islas Hirvientes - su mirada era penetrante.

\- ¿Las Islas Hirvientes? - estaba sorprendido - Pero, nunca yo…

\- En este lugar la magia es parte de la naturaleza y de todos nosotros - hizo con sus dedos un circulo, generando una esfera de luz - Donde los sueños, sorpresas y temores pueden estar a la orden del día.

En eso, mientras seguía atónito, un gran resplandor y una gran burbuja de color celeste cubrieron toda la casa Clawthorne. Al querer retroceder, me tropecé y caí de espaldas. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa gentil, dándome la mano. Mientras me levantaba, lo único que pensaba en mi cabeza era ¿Acaso lograremos volver?

-.-

(Ian Livingstone - Quinteto de cuerdas II. Música de cámara I - IV)

<https://youtu.be/B0lY8cICeac>

En un lugar relativamente oculto y seguro, una bruja con una larga cabellera gris, leía un viejo libro cuya portada titulaba “Clawthorne”, acompañada de palabras algo borrosas. Hoy había sido un día muy dinámico para ella, entre negocios y persecuciones, por eso trataba de descansar, concentrada en la lectura, con sus piernas sobre la mesa que tenía al frente. Vender objetos humanos extraños a los habitantes de las Islas Hirvientes era relativamente sencillo. Aunque la verdad ella misma no sabía la utilidad de las cosas que vendía. El ambiente en la Casa Búho era muy silencioso y sepulcral. Hooty estaba vigilando, como siempre, en la puerta. King estaba durmiendo acompañado de su ejército de fieles peluches. Mientras tanto, Edalyn Clawthorne, la Dama Búho cerraba el libro con lentitud, procediendo a dejarlo en la mesa que tenía al frente de su sofá. De forma casi obligada se levantó y procedió a tomar un buen trago de sangre de manzana, como una forma de liberar tensión y tratar de despejar su mente. Luego de esto, tomo su báculo y subió por las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con calma e hizo un chasquido para cambiarse de atuendo para dormir. De una caja tomo un recipiente con un líquido amarillo brillante, que procedió a beberlo rápidamente. Dejo el recipiente en la mesa a su costado, mientras se dirigía a su lecho. Antes de echarse sobre su nido, procedió a sentarse en el borde de este, y mirar a través de la ventana que estaba a su costado. Ella tenía una mirada melancólica, acompañada de un silencio sepulcral. Hizo un circulo de color amarillo con sus dedos para traer una pequeña foto que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Se quedó observandola por un buen tiempo, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Para los demás, entre clientes, perseguidores y amantes ocasionales, ella siempre era la bruja valiente, desafiante. sensual, implacable y poderosa. Pero sola, consigo misma, solo era alguien muy roto y perdido entre sus penas y vicios. Se enjuago las lágrimas con su manga, tratando de olvidarse de todo. Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, pues a pesar de casi siempre salirse con la suya, nunca había logrado llenar ese gran vacío que tenía al llegar todas las noches. Pero, en el fondo, ella aún tenía esa mínima esperanza de recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Es cierto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde el desastre,

\- Luz, cariño - dijo conteniendo su emoción - Han pasado 14 años desde que te fuiste. De verdad me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo, en tu verdadero hogar.

Mientras lloraba, Owlbert voló y se posó sobre su hombro, acariciándole la mejilla. Tras sentir eso, las lágrimas poco a poco se detuvieron, mientras se quedaba viendo hacia el paisaje a través de esa ventana, mientras sostenía ese retrato con fuerza sobre su regazo, conteniendo la emoción y la desesperación con una gran sonrisa que trataba de demostrar esperanzas .

-.-

(Richard Beddow - Música coral I.- IV, a capella)

<https://youtu.be/e4a1UMG7NtU>

Caminando a través del bosque de Bonesborough, un hechicero trataba de pasar desapercibido de los guardias y de los extraños que podrían ser una amenaza. Esperaba que su capa, capucha y uniforme lo ayudara a ocultarse. La situación no era la mejor para él. Ser expulsado de la colonia que el mismo ayudo a fundar, y más aún, ser delatado ante el Aquelarre del Emperador era demasiado desesperante. Por más que le dolió hacerlo, escape era la única opción. Abandonar todo, posiciones, rangos, recursos, una vida más segura y planos para futuro; daba esa sensación de profunda amargura. Solo podía limitarse a apretar los puños, con tal de desfogar toda su ira. Todo lo que se había conseguido con esfuerzos y sacrificios se había ido al agua. Lo que más le costaba fue similar a la traición de sus miembros de confianza, especialmente la de Gwendolyn. La amiga de confianza, la que aparentemente tanto ayudo en consolidar la colonia y quien una vez, hace aquellos años mozos, fue el puente que le ayudo a formar su ahora inexistente familia. Ella fue quien consiguió el desastre, y, por consiguiente, que todos aquellos que habían formado una nueva vida en el Refugio Búho fueron capturados, y quienes se resistieron, eliminados. Sus recuerdos de ese momento lo atormentaban, mientras daba cada paso, como imágenes que se entrecruzaban con su visión. Se detuvo bajo un árbol, sentándose y golpeando con fuerza su corteza. Ese puño más que llevar ira, llevaba desesperación y pena. Brevemente había podido enfrentarse a los guardias ya las dos brujas que comandaban la expedición, ganando tiempo para que otros trataran de escapar. Pero al ver que la ventaja numérica se imponía, la igual que su magia estaba llegando al límite del drenaje, solo quedaba huir. Algunos de sus fieles hechiceros se encargaron de distraerlas para que escapara. Uno de ellos, con un giro de su báculo hizo un hechizo de viento, procediendo a botarlo hacia el bosque Heilserberg. Quiso salvarlos, pero una burbuja verde se lo había impedido, encerrando el enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - volvió a dar un golpe, desfogándose - Todo iba bien, hasta que Gwendolyn nos delató - mostró los dientes - ¡Maldita sea, maldita bruja!

No sabía a donde ir ahora. Volver al Refugio Búho sería un suicidio, teniendo en cuenta que más guardias estén ahí. Pasar mucho tiempo en el pueblo de Bonesborough sería poco prudente, pues para que lo descubran solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Ir donde el director Hieronomyus Bump sería un problema, dado que como era una autoridad, seria riesgoso involucrarlo en todo esto, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que le podría generar. Procedió a mirar la insignia que tenía en la gorra que colgaba de su cinturón. Solo quedaba un lugar a donde ir, pero esperaba que no estuviese destruido o habitado por alguien más.

\- No lo creo - dijo sonriendo - Esa lechuza parlanchina, sin duda mantendría a cualquier enemigo alejado de la casa.

Procedió a levantarse rápidamente y seguir la marcha. Mientras continuaba la búsqueda, pensaba en que necesitara descansar y reaprovisionarse. En el pueblo había un lugar donde por lo menos podría pasar estar por unos días de inadvertido. Esperaba que las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto desde que se exilió de forma obligada. La familia Vardeska sin duda alguna lo acogería, dado que él los había ayudado antes, con los cuidados del pequeño Morton.

\- Morton - dijo mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad, mientras salía del bosque - Supongo que ya seras todo un hechicero formado y capaz - invocando su bastón - Aun me acuerdo cuando te ayudábamos a caminar y evitábamos que saltaras de la cuna - sonrió ligeramente .

Luego de admirar la ciudad por un buen rato, debido a que hacía muchos años la había dejado, decidió adentrarse, en la búsqueda de la familia Vardeska, y así talvez, sea el primer paso en el reinicio de su arruinada vida. Mientras bajaba por la colina, y cruzaba por una calle polvorienta, solo pensaba en su familia perdida.

\- Edalyn - dijo viendo la luna - La verdad, aun te echo de menos.

-.-

(Saint Seiya - Tiempo de prueba)

<https://youtu.be/USlmOmEIcFU>

Se escuchaban gritos de agonía y descargas de energía. El Conformatorium sin duda alguna, no era un lugar agradable o acogedor. Lilith Clawthorne, la líder del aquelarre del emperador se estaba encargando de dirigir los interrogatorios. Tras culminar con el sorpresivo ataque al Refugio Búho, lograr capturar a trece brujos sospechosos, que opuesto tenaz resistencia y, según los informes de la espia, eran muy cercanos al líder de la colonia ilegal. Tres de ellos estaban atados a los potros, estirados por los guardias. El guardian Wrath, con evidente sadismo, disfrutaba torturar a sus víctimas, mientras esperaba que entre esos gritos sonara algo interesante y revelador. Había dos prisioneros atados a las sillas con lo que parecían ser cuerdas mágicas de color azul. Lilith, con su paciencia al límite,

\- ¿Dónde está su líder? - repetía con su fría voz, mientras elevaba el tono de su voz - ¡¿Dónde está Richsdorf?!

Silencio eran sus respuestas. Ella frunció el ceño e hizo un circulo son sus dedos, mientras esas cuerdas los apretaban más. Los dos hechiceros, evidentemente drenados y sin sus báculos, solo gritaron de dolor. Los demás estaban encerrados en las cárceles, con los guardias vigilándolos. Ella estaba impaciente, dado que no obtuvo algún tipo de información de utilidad, y, por consiguiente, ninguna pista que les sirva para cumplir con la tarea que el Emperador le había encomendado.

\- Madame Lilith - dijo Wrath, a sus espaldas - Estas basuras no han dicho nada comprometedor aún. Considero que debemos proceder con su eliminación - sugirió con énfasis - Dado que son unos traidores hacia el aquelarre del Emperador.

\- Aún no - replico Lilith - Tarde o temprano hablarán - procediendo a levantarse de la silla - A menos que valoren sus vidas.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación, que se dirigía hacia el pueblo. Ella solo miraba, como tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia para atraparlo. Sabía que, si lograba capturar a Richsdorf, entonces debería tener información muy necesaria para lograr llegar hacia su hermana fugitiva. Él no podría ocultarse por mucho tiempo. O talvez podría obligarlo a venir, si es que valoraba la vida de sus seguidores.

\- Dos días - habló, volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia Wrath - Si en dos días no tenemos, procederemos con la pertrificación en público.

\- Como usted ordene Madame Lilith - hablo el guardián, inclinándose y dirigiéndose a la sala de tortura.

Ella volteo su vista hacia la ventana, dando un respiro.

\- Muy pronto estaremos juntas Edalyn - dijo con voz baja, elevando su vista - Como cuando éramos niñas… - su mente divagaba, mientras pensaba en volver a revivir esos lejanos recuerdos - Como siempre debía ser, hermana.

-.-

(Sueños rústicos - OST de Empire Total War)

<https://youtu.be/UtW6VoiZ1W8>

Sentada en la alfombra, ella trataba de leer el libro de Azura, la bruja buena. Su mochila sin abrir y varios libros estaban sobre el escritorio. Ya había terminado de limpiar su habitación y en general, toda la casa. No quedaban más deberes por hacer, al menos no por ahora. Al borde de la mesa había una taza con un poco de hierbabuena. La música de No Boy No Cry, que sonaba desde su celular al menos animaba un poco el ambiente. A Luz Noceda, de 15 años, le gustaba mucho la lectura, escribir, hacer videos AMV y descubrir cosas nuevas. Sus libros favoritos eran los de terror, específicamente de Stephen King y Lovecraft. Pero dado que casi siempre los leía y empezaba a hacerse aburrido, esta vez prefirió leer el libro que de niña le gustaba, la historia fantástica de Azura.

\- Aun no puedo creer que me gustara tanto esto - decía, mientras volteaba una página - Pero sin duda sigue siendo divertido leerlo - sonrió ligeramente.

A estas horas, sus compañeros de escuela estaban teniendo la fiesta de despedida de curso. Ella al no tener pareja de baile y ser siempre excluida de las reuniones de la clase, no se sentía tan unida a ellos como para tener necesidad de asistir. Durante el año escolar había intentado de todo para tratar de ganar su aceptación. Por ejemplo, dar ideas para las presentaciones y las tareas, que por lo general eran muy macabras para el gusto de los demás. Otra fue participar en el taller de actuación, donde, para variar, ella llevaba el terror, el drama y lo escalofriante a niveles más surrealistas para la comodidad de sus compañeros. En algunos paseos y salidas, por lo general, debido a su curiosidad, solía capturar animales raros, como arañas, sapos, serpientes o lombrices, a los que solía observar con mucha fascinación. A pesar de no tener intenciones claramente hostiles con los demás, ellos siempre se alejaban de ella. Debido a que esto se repetía constantemente, fue que se volvió más solitaria e indiferente con los demás. Participaba en otras actividades, solo por el hecho de cumplir, ya que, si trataba de acercarse al resto, casi siempre solían darle la espalda, a sabiendas de sus raros gustos. Las novelas, animes, videos y tratar de mantenerse ocupada en alguna actividad eran su forma de desahogarse de sentirse tan excluida. En casa tampoco había alguien que la esperara con los brazos abiertos cada vez que volvía. Su madre Camilla trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche en el hospital de la ciudad. Regresaba entre las nueve y diez de la noche, trayendo algo de pan y café caliente para ambas, y en algunas ocasiones una pequeña pizza para ambas. Desde que empezó a estudiar la secundaria, sintió como su relación, que había sido un poco más unida, fue deteriorándose progresivamente. Es cierto, su madre trabajaba por el bien de ambas, pero en varios momentos Luz necesitaba que la escuchen y también escuchar a alguien más. Había momentos en que simplemente quería llorar, golpear algo, abrazar a alguien o que simplemente le dijeran algún cumplido para poder tener algo de emoción en su apagada vida. Ella cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado. Solo junto sus brazos a sus rodillas, mientras pensaba en porque siempre tenía que estar sola. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde estás mamá? - sollozaba - Cuando más necesito un abrazo tuyo, tu casi nunca estás conmigo.

Unas gotas empezaron a caer afuera, golpeando la ventana. Estaba empezando a llover, dando un ambiente más melancólico. Talvez era una señal de consuelo, porque la vida nunca era justa con todos.

-.-

Edward observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana. Hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, todo estaba en calma y orden. Se sirvió un vaso de sangre de manzana para humedecer sus labios, mientras observaba con mucha perspicacia desde su posición. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que fue ascendido y obtuvo nuevas responsabilidades. Cada misión que le fue encomendada había sido cumplida con eficiencia y rapidez, aunque él, sonriendo un poco, sabía que eso también implicaba en tomar medidas rápidas, drásticas y, dependiendo de la situación, poco éticas. Tomó de su escritorio un pequeño retrato, de el mismo durante su formación en Hexside. A su costado estaba su mentor, quien en su momento había llegado hasta ser casi un padre para él, hasta antes del Gran Golpe.

\- Ya no te necesito - dijo con sorna - Te he superado a tí ya tus mediocres enseñanzas - alzó la vista - A diferencia de ti, yo no soy un traidor hacia el aquelarre y al todopoderoso emperador Belos.

En eso sonó su comunicador. Dejo su bebida en la mesa y se apresuró en contestar.

\- Aquí Edward, general a cargo de las fuerzas de Bonesborough.

\- General - contesto Kikimora - el emperador ordena que sus fuerzas estén en alerta ante la posible huida del fugitivo Richsdorf.

\- ¡¿What?! - exclamó sorprendido - ¡Oficialmente él estaba muerto!

\- Madame Lilith está interrogando a sus supuestos seguidores en este momento. Ella planea usarlos en caso de que el fugitivo esté vivo y decida rescatarlos, para así poder capturarlo rápidamente.

\- Entiendo madame Kikimora - contestó calmándose - Mis fuerzas estarán disponibles al tanto ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

\- Muy bien - sonrió su superior - Por cierto, Edward - él frunció su ceño - El emperador espera mucho de ti, te recomiendo que uses tus tropas sabiamente y evites cometer excesos innecesarios. La paciencia tiene un límite hasta el gran Emperador Belos.

\- Está bien - dijo con calma - Tomare mis precauciones con respecto al despliegue de mis efectivos - continuo con un fastidio disimulado - Evitare daños colaterales e inconvenientes innecesarios, tal como el Emperador desea.

\- Muy bien Edward, cambio y fuera - se despidió Kikimora

\- Cambio y fuera, madame - procedió a cerrar el comunicador - ¡Cambio y fuera madame parlanchina y aguafiestas! - golpeo su comunicador en el escritorio con fuerza - Si estas vivo - dijo viendo hacia la ventana, mientras tomaba su vaso - este será un interesante reencuentro, viejo maestro.

Edward miraba a través de la ventana, sonriendo, con muchas ansias de por fin arreglar viejas cuentas pendientes.

-.-

(La Casa del Búho - Créditos)

<https://youtu.be/Ut7SghfKrS4>

-.-

(Evangelion - Siguiente episodio (versión de 30 segundos) Jikai Yokoku)

<https://youtu.be/Ov4IaaKJaao>

El reencuentro de la familia Clawthorne es inminente. Los destinos de Edalyn, la Dama Búho; Luz, la humana y del misterioso fugitivo que logró escapar de una muerte casi segura están convergiendo irremediablemente. Mientras tanto Lilith, Edward y las fuerzas bajo sus mandos harían todo lo posible para cumplir con su misión. Pero, los humanos del pasado ¿Acaso lograron volver a su mundo?

Próximo capítulo: Familia

**Author's Note:**

> PALABRAS FINALES  
> Bueno chicos, si llegaron hasta aquí, de verdad se los agradezco mucho el haber leído todo este capítulo completo. De hecho, tenía planeado publicarlo hace un mes, pero había deberes y responsabilidades por hacer, más en el sentido académico. Para escribir mi historia me he inspirado en Guerra y Paz de León Tolstoi y de los soundtracks de Saint Seiya, entre otros. Pero sin duda mi más grande inspiración fue The Owl House, una serie de la que me hice fan al instante, principalmente de las hermanas Clawthorne, a las que considero personajes muy interesantes. Otra fuente de inspiración fue Evilsnotbag y su AU "Lunar Eclipse", a la que recomiendo bastante. Con respecto a los dibujos, pues la verdad aun soy novato con ello. Prueba de ello es como quedaron al final. Pero ahora estoy practicando para poder mejorar mi estilo y así lograr mejores ilustraciones. De hecho, varios quedaron en bocetos, que poco a poco los voy mejorando para el capítulo 2, el cual tratare de no demorarme tanto en subirlo. Más adelante iré abordando el desenvolvimiento de la relación entre Luz y Amity, el misterio tras los cinco generales de Belos, el destino de los humanos que llegaron y el conflicto relacionado a la reunión de la familia Clawthorne. Hay muchas cosas que poco a poco me gustaría mostrar, siempre y cuando el tiempo me lo permita. Trataré de subir fanarts más regularmente, mientras voy mejorando mis dibujos. De verdad espero que "The Owl House, A New World" les haya gustado mucho, como a mí me fue toda una aventura escribirlo.  
> Como diría Hooty (haciendo su voz): Hoot Hoot y hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias.


End file.
